BxBoy
by Himitsu-Satsuki
Summary: De nos jours, Sasuke rencontre dans un club Naruto, un hôte. Le désir pourra t il devenir de l'amour ?YaoiLemon etc... FIC FINIE !
1. Chapitre I : Perdu

**Auteur **: Himitsu-Satsuki

**Titre **: BxBoy

**Rating** : M (du lemoneuh)

**Couple **: **Pleins !**

**Tite note qui n'a que le mérite d'exister : **

Vala, ma 1ère fic Naruto !

Le concept global de cette histoire était de placer les personnages de Naruto (qui ne sont pas à moi) à notre époque actuelle et plus précisement dans un club d'hôtes. J'ai donc dû procéder à certains remaniements... Cependant j'ai essayé de conserver au mieux le caractère de tous les personnages... (Non, Sasuke ne sera pas sociable !) Pour le nom du club j'ai choisi le nom de l'édition japonaise publiant les yaois tout simplement !

J'espère que cette lecture vous divertira et j'attends vos opinions !

ooooo

**Chapitre I : Perdu.**

Il était perdu.

Purement et simplement perdu dans cette immense ville. Immobile, avec ses deux valises, noyé par le flot humain. Il étouffait. Il avait toujours détesté côtoyer les autres. Il reprit son souffle sous un abri-bus. Trouver son chemin. Oui... Mais comment aborder quelqu'un en lui demandant simplement le chemin vers le plus grand club d'hôtes du pays : Le BxBoy Host Club ?

« Je peux t'aider ? demanda une petite voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fit face à un jeune garçon, plus petit et plus menu que lui, aux cheveux de paille et au teint très pâle, légèrement maladif qui contrastait avec deux yeux bleus rieurs bien que son visage semblait être empreint d'une fatigue et d'une lassitude extrême.

- Je suis perdu, répondit-il placidement.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, annonça son interlocuteur d'un ton mutin. Où tu vas ?

Silence.

- Au BxBoy, prononça-t-il en fixant le blond qui continua à sourire puis saisit une des deux valises en disant d'un air enjoué : Suis-moi !

Alors, il le suivit, silencieux. Néanmoins le blond voulut examiner à la dérobée le voyageur égaré :

Il devait avoir son âge, même si ses traits arrogants et son regard froid lui donnaient un air plus mature. Il avait des cheveux raides et noirs lui arrivant à la nuque. Il était beau, tout simplement, pensa le blond en reportant son attention sur la route.

Après une longue marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immense portail en fer forgé. Le blond posa la valise, se retourna et annonça :

- C'est ici.

A la lumière du soleil, il paraissait encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà et avant que le brun ne puisse formuler un quelconque remerciement, son guide s'était évanoui.

- Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Pensa le voyageur assez enervé, en tenant le jeune homme évanoui dans ses bras, ses bagages gisants à ses pieds.

- Tu lui as fait quoi au juste ? demanda une voix traînante derrière lui.

- Rien. Le brun toisa son nouvel interlocuteur : Un autre jeune homme au look tapageur : Outre un catogan et un piercing à l'oreille, sa tenue était constituée d'un haut en mailles et d'un pantalon abusivement large.

- Donne le moi, je suis son ami, je m'occupe de lui, dit-il en posant le garçon inconscient sur ses épaules. Le brun ne put que le laisser faire malgré l'hostilité qu'il éprouvait pour ce singulier personnage, car en effet il ne savait lui-même pas quoi faire de ce petit blondinet.

- Et toi tu pourrais faire un effort pour être moins lourd, dit l'inconnu à l'adresse de son fardeau toujours inerte en s'engouffrant dans une rue parmi tant d'autres. »

En quelques secondes, le voyageur ne les aperçut plus, tourna les talons et sonna à l'immense portail qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il s'engagea dans l'allée le menant à une somptueuse demeure.

ooooo

« Monsieur... ?

- ...Uchiha. Sasuke.

- Hatake Kakashi, ravi de vous rencontrer.

En pénétrant dans l'immense bâtisse, on l'avait débarrassé de ses valises et mené jusqu'à ce bureau où se tenait le gérant du BxBoy. En le voyant, le voyageur pensa immédiatement qu'il ne sortait pas du lot des excentricités qu'il avait rencontrées aujourd'hui : Une crête de cheveux argentés et un épais tissu noir masquant une partie de son visage.

- Bien... Commença Kakashi. Avant de vous laisser visiter les lieux, je dois vous donner quelques informations pour que votre séjour se déroule au mieux. Le manoir se divise en trois étages : Le premier, composé d'un restaurant, ainsi que d'un bar, d'une piscine, etc... Le deuxième rassemble les chambres des clients et le troisième, celles des hôtes. Dans un souci d'intimité, cet étage vous est formellement interdit d'accès. Pour ce qui est des hôtes, leur prix varie selon leur demande et n'est pas inclus dans le prix du séjour.

Je pense vous avoir tout dit... il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous remettre la clé de votre chambre.

_...Bienvenu au BxBoy, Monsieur Uchiha._ »

ooooo

Kakashi attendit que son nouveau client eut fermé la porte de son bureau pour sortir d'un tiroir, un livre aux mœurs des plus douteuses : _Le paradis du batifolage_. Le gérant du BxBoy rouvrit à la bonne page avec une grave solennité et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture lorsqu'on fit irruption dans son bureau.

Un jeune homme essouflé se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Kakashi en disant :

« Je m'appelle Iruka. Je veux devenir hôte.

A contrecoeur, l'homme au masque reposa son livre et porta son attention sur le susmentionné « Iruka » qui apparemment avait couru depuis le portail pour ne pas être mis à la porte pour son intrusion dans le club. Il avait un catogan et une fine cicatrice sur le visage. Il n'était pas d'une beauté extraordinaire mais une certaine sincérité donnait à cet individu un charisme tout particulier.

Kakashi sourit devant cette détermination (oui, on pense qu'il sourit vu qu'on entend son rire, à moins qu'il rit sans sourire... bref on ne peut pas le savoir à cause de ce fichu masque...).

- Sais-tu exactement où tu te trouves ? Iruka acquiessa.

- Bien. Reprit Kakashi. Donc tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où on vient chercher du travail.

Mais Iruka avait déjà reporté son attention sur le livre de Kakashi étalé sur le bureau, haussa un sourcil, puis pouffa de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda le gérant

- Vous lisez ce genre de choses ? demanda-t-il hilare. Kakashi trouva judicieux d'éluder le fait que c'était son livre préféré.

- En tout cas, je suis décidé à devenir un hôte, reprit l'homme au catogan.

Le gérant le regarda d'un air hagard puis se leva, se plaçant devant lui :

- Si même en sachant tout ce que ça implique, tu persistes... Alors montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

En entrant, Iruka était parfaitement conscient de tout ce que devait être capable de faire un hôte, il n'avait pas le choix...

Il retira délicatement le tissu voilant le bas du visage de Kakashi : Il était étonnamment beau et Iruka se pencha pour l'embrasser de la manière la plus convaincante possible : Ce fut un baiser terriblement sensuel qu'il voulait transmettre, sans aucun sentiment. Mais lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le gérant avait retrouvé son air d'endormi et Iruka quant à lui semblait stupéfait : Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit si excité par un simple baiser ?

- Je devrai peut être m'en occuper, dit le gérant en baissant ses yeux blasés vers le pantalon d'Iruka.

Celui-ci rougit et Kakashi lui abaissa son jean malgré ses protestations. Il glissa une main dans le caleçon de celui-ci. Les jambes d'Iruka ne le soutenaient plus : Plus que les mains du gérant, c'était sa voix qui lui murmurait à l'oreille, c'était son regard impénétrable qui l'enveloppait qui lui faisait perdre pied. Il se libéra dans les mains de Kakashi en un rien de temps.

Le gérant s'essuya les mains, remit son masque tandis qu'Iruka se rhabillait, gêné.

- Tu as joui et je n'ai pris aucun plaisir, commença Kakashi en se rasseyant derrière son bureau. C'est évident... Tu n'es pas fait pour être hôte...

Même si le dernier espoir d'Iruka venait de s'envoler, il n'était pas assez pitoyable pour persévérer ou implorer Kakashi après une telle humiliation. Il ne dit rien et allait sortir de la pièce pour fuir lorsqu'il entendit :

- Mais tu as une belle expression... Attends moi la semaine prochaine devant le portail du club, à la même heure et je te ferai devenir un hôte. »

Iruka referma la porte en souriant.

ooooo

La visite du club achevée, après avoir dîné, le brun déambulait dans le jardin sous la froideur de l'hiver :

« Sasukeeeeeeeeeee !

- TOI ? En effet, le blond du matin même se tenait devant lui, un large sourire sur son visage.

- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce matin alors je t'ai cherché dans le club en demandant ton nom au gérant... Maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux, le docteur a dit que c'était le manque de sommeil, encore désolé...

Le brun écoutait distraitement le monologue frénétique de son interlocuteur, encore sous le choc de cette rencontre si peu probable.

- Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto !

- Tu es client ici ? Demanda abruptement le brun

- Non...

Je suis hôte.

A ce moment, Sasuke pensa simplement : « Pour s'évanouir de fatigue, il a dû coucher avec un gars toute la nuit... » Cette prise de conscience rendit ses traits encore plus durs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- En tout cas tu as été très gentil... Le blond marqua une pause puis reprit très vite : Si tu veux choisir un hôte, s'il te plaît, choisis-moi ! »

Après avoir dit ça, il s'enfuit en faisant de grands signes, laissant Sasuke planté dans le jardin (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

ooooo

Une semaine que Sasuke était au B-Boy... Une semaine que Naruto le pistait, l'épuisant avec ses sourires d'enfant, ses ramens et son regard azur. Mais même s'il voulait le dissimuler, cette semaine en compagnie du blond dans ce lieu hors du temps l'avait apaisé.

« Arrête de me suivre on dirait... Un petit renard ! criait Sasuke, excédé par le piaillement incessant de Naruto.

Mais, le dit « renard » se contentait de rire, trois traits parallèles apparaissants sur ses joues. Puis il prenait la main du brun et même si celui-ci le frappait, le repoussait, lui criait dessus, Sasuke savait bien qu'il était incapable de lâcher cette main chaleureuse et cela l'irritait encore plus.

Il en avait assez de se sentir si faible, si affaibli lorsqu'il était près de Naruto. Il devait arrêter tout ça avant qu'il ne perde cette haine qui l'alimentait depuis des années.

Ainsi après avoir diné, le brun retourna dans sa chambre et composa le numéro de la réception et demanda à ce que l'hôte numéro 1 vienne dans sa chambre.

Une fois cela fait, il s'allongea en repensant à Naruto : Comment réagira-t-il quand il saura qu'il aura couché avec un autre ? Peut être ne lui adresserait-il plus la parole... Il le haïrait ou il s'en ficherait.

Sasuke sourit, la solitude ne l'effrayait pas : C'était mieux ainsi...

« Les gens sont stupides... Ils savent très bien qu'en s'accrochant aux gens, ils ne feront que souffrir et seront blessés... Stupides... vraiment. »

On sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit et faisant face à l'homme avec qui il partagerait sa nuit, il dit d'une voix dure : « C'est donc toi le numéro 1... »

ooooo

**Fin du chapitre I.**

**La suite dans quelques jours !**

**Blablatage inutile de l'auteur :**

Voui, je suis méchante d'arrêter à un tel moment ! A votre avis, qui est le number one ?

En tout cas au fur et à mesure des chapitres de nouveaux couples vont faire leur apparition ! Donc cette histoire sera assez complexe ! J'ai voulu être fidèle au caractère et au passé de tous les personnages... Même si c'est très dur étant donné le cadre actuel de l'action...

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews !


	2. Chapitre II : Passé

**Auteur **: Himitsu-Satsuki

**Titre **: BxBoy

**Rating** : M (du lemoneuh)

**Couple **: **Pleins !**

**Tite note qui n'a que le mérite d'exister : **

Alors... Qui est donc le number one ? Comment va réagir Sasuke ?

Et Kakashi et Iruka ? Comment va se passer leur première leçon pour devenir hôte ?

Et les autres persos alors ?

Vala autant de questions qui vont trouver leur réponse dans ce deuxième chapitre.

(Quel résumé nul...)

---

_Merci de vos encouragements Mr K, Murasaki-kun, Yumi, « Encore une victoire de canard » (non, je ne fais pas de propagande publicitaire !), Lulu 342, Bigmistake et Mikau32 (encore désolé pour les fôtes, je fais de mon mieux...)_

_C'est amusant de voir toutes vos propositions quant à ce mystérieux hôte numéro 1... Pour tout vous dire je suis pas aller chercher bien loin... Bref vous verrez..._

_Et merci à Buzame, ma bêta lectrice. Nyan._

---

ooooo

**Chapitre II : Passé.**

C'était l'hiver. Dans cette immense ville, les gens continuaient à passer. Inexorablement. Comme si le vent froid et sec qui leur mordait le visage ne les atteignait pas. Iruka, adossé aux barreaux glacés de l'immense portail en fer forgé regardait ce spectacle se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Yo, lança Kakashi en ouvrant la grille.

- Vous êtes en retard, annonça Iruka en souriant, dissimulant son appréhension quant à « l'instruction » qu'allait lui donner Kakashi.

Mais à son grand étonnement, le gérant l'emmena dans un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville. Iruka se sentait un peu perdu dans un tel environnement contrairement à Kakashi, si élégamment vêtu et si sûr de lui. Iruka en faisant la comparaison se trouva totalement ridicule avec son jean et son col roulé.

Ils s'assirent à une table et Kakashi dit en guise d'explication :

- Plus qu'un bon amant, les clients veulent qu'un hôte soit avant tout une personne intéressante et intéressée.

- Je comprends, répondit simplement Iruka en saisissant le menu.

Après avoir fait leur choix, le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et ce fut à nouveau Kakashi qui le rompit :

- Pourquoi veux-tu travailler dans mon club ? Demanda-t-il, sérieusement. Tu ne me sembles pourtant pas homosexuel et tu sais ce que ce travail sous-entend...

Iruka le fixa intensément, à vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question... Pourquoi se souciait-il de connaître ses motivations personnelles ?

- Je veux le faire pour mes parents. Devant le regard incrédule de Kakashi, il ajouta. Enfin... ce sont mes parents adoptifs... Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais gosse et j'ai eu la chance d'être recueilli par un couple pauvre mais dont le seul désir était d'élever un enfant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir. J'ai vraiment eu une enfance très heureuse... Jusqu'à ce que mon père tombe malade... Alors je dois gagner le plus d'argent au plus vite... Et je ne voyais que la prostitution pour y parvenir. Je ne suis pas homosexuel alors le faire avec des hommes implique pour moi beaucoup moins de sentiments qu'avec une femme...

Kakashi l'avait écouté attentivement. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec certains points énoncés par le brun, il n'en montra rien et dit simplement :

- Si tu as besoin d'argent pour soigner ton père, je peux t'en prêter... Et je connais un bon docteur...

- Cet argent ne sera pas pour soigner mon père, le coupa Iruka, mais pour lui offrir une stèle décente. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, dit-il en s'assombrissant. Je voudrais juste le remercier...

Il n'avait pas dit cela d'un ton forçant à l'apitoiement ou à la miséricorde, il l'avait énoncé comme si sa dignité et celle de son père en dépendaient. Kakashi ne put que le regarder, ne sachant que dire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une serveuse tout sourire vint leur apporter leur repas...

- Quelques soient tes motivations, je les respecte... annonça Kakashi en saisissant ses couverts.

- Merci. Heu... Juste une question : Tu comptes manger comment avec ce masque ? Rit Iruka en entamant voracement le contenu de son assiette.

Kakashi ôta son tissu en souriant et leur dîner put commencer.

Il ne fut plus question des parents d'Iruka de toute la soirée : Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, dans une constante bonne humeur. Iruka resta agréablement surpris par toutes les connaissances que possédaient Kakashi en divers domaines et celui-ci appréciait l'écoute ainsi que l'éloquence du brun.

La soirée prit fin. Se retrouvant dans la voiture, Iruka fut pris à nouveau d'une crainte : Celle que Kakashi reprenne là où ils en étaient restés la dernière fois. Mais celui-ci le raccompagna simplement chez lui en marquant rendez-vous pour la semaine d'après.

Iruka regarda la voiture s'éloigner et murmura en souriant :

- Il est vraiment pas ordinaire celui-là... »

ooooo

La porte de la chambre de Sasuke se referma.

« Tu as demandé le numéro un. Je suis là.

- Tu m'as menti. Tu étais avec moi tout ce temps, tu m'as poursuivi, tu faisais l'innocent, et au même temps tu couchais avec d'autres ! Naruto. T'as bien failli m'avoir. Ricana Sasuke, totalement dépassé par les évènements.

- Je fais mon travail.

- Je ne veux plus te voir.

- J'aime être avec toi. J'aime quand tu t'énerves contre toi même après avoir cédé à mes caprices. Je t'aime Sasuke ! Cria Naruto. Et toi tu demandes le numéro 1 ! Si ce n'était pas moi, tu aurais couché avec un parfait inconnu c'est ça ?

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour tomber amoureux, ni coucher avec quelqu'un que je connaîtrais parfaitement. Le coupa Sasuke en élevant la voix. Et toi, si tu es vraiment amoureux de moi comme tu le prétends, comment peux-tu coucher avec d'autres ?

- Je fais mon travail.

- Sors. »

Naruto sortit et s'assit contre le mur du bâtiment. Son souffle chaud formait un nuage de fumée dans la froideur ambiante.

Il avait froid. Terriblement froid. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ne bougea plus.

Il faisait tellement froid ce soir-là.

ooooo

**Fin du chapitre II **

**Suite dans quelques jours**

Un chapitre assez court. Je suis resté dans le classicisme le plus parfait avec un banal Sasu x Naru.

Promis, dans le chapitre suivant, va y avoir de nouveaux couples !

J'espère que vous avez néanmoins aimé ce chapitre !


	3. Chapitre III : Liens

**Auteur **: Himitsu-Satsuki

**Titre **: BxBoy

**Rating** : M (du lemoneuh)

**Couple **: **Pleins !**

**Tite note qui n'a que le mérite d'exister : **

Sasuke a jeté Naruto. Naruto est malheureux. Pendant ce temps, Iruka mesure le degré de bizarrerie de Kakashi. (Mes résumés m'épateront toujours...) Voici donc la suite des aventures dans le club.

-----

_Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements : Toya-chan, Mikau 32, « encore une victoire de canard », Yumi et Sinelune !_

_Les avis sont unanimes : **Sasuke est un con. **Alors j'espère que ce chapitre va redorer le blason de Sasu-chan comme le surnomme affectueusement Buzame, ma bêta letrice, qui m'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer l'originalité de certains des couples que je projette de former lors des prochains chapitres de cette fiction... J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop déroutant..._

-----

ooooo

**Chapitre III : Liens.**

Dehors, il neigeait.

Une épaisse couche blanche qui s'étendait fièrement devant les yeux de Sasuke. Cette neige trop parfaite, trop pure, trop immaculée... Sasuke la détestait.

Il sortit et marcha dans le couloir le menant au restaurant. Enfin marcher était un bien grand mot au vue de la démarche automatisée et quasi robotique du brun. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte, il fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur.

« Toi. On a à discuter.

- Tiens, tiens, annonça Sasuke, un air narquois sur le visage, c'est le bon samaritain...

- Commence pas, déjà c'est trop chiant de venir te parler alors épargne moi tes sarcasmes, dit le garçon au catogan qui avait emmené Naruto le jour de leur rencontre.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de Naruto, commença le jeune homme de sa voix traînante. Il faut que tu sois clair avec lui.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Sasuke en s'assombrissant.

- Il a arrêté. Répondit Shikamaru. Il refuse de travailler. A ce rythme là il va perdre son travail. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'a nulle part où aller.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Sasuke placidement.

- Je connais Naruto depuis qu'on est gosses. On s'est barré ensemble de l'orphelinat. On s'est démerdés du mieux que l'on pouvait pour survivre. Notre rencontre avec Kakashi-sensei est ce qui nous a permis de nous en sortir et de vivre confortablement. Ici c'est notre vie. Si on sort, personne ne nous attend dehors.

Ne pense pas que tu es le seul qui ait vécu des choses difficiles ici, ajouta-t-il.

Sasuke n'avait rien dit. Mais ses traits figés trahissaient son étonnement. Comment, après tout cela, Naruto pouvait-il encore sourire ? C'était incompréhensible. Ce garçon était un véritable concentré d'incohérence. Ou de bêtise. Ou les deux à la fois.

- Que ressens-tu pour Naruto ? Te laisse-t-il indifférent ? Demanda Shikamaru en fixant le brun.

Sasuke ne dit rien pendant un long moment puis il murmura finalement, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à Shikamaru :

- C'est impossible qu'il laisse indifférent, il est tellement insupportable, tellement stupide, il piaille tellement que dès qu'il entre dans mon champ de vision je ne peux pas ne pas le voir...

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire après cette déclaration et s'en alla en lançant :

- Quand même, qu'est ce que c'est chiant de jouer les entremetteurs ! »

ooooo

Dans le ciel, les nuages semblaient être de coton. « Les nuages étaient libres, eux. » se disait Shikamaru chaque fois qu'ils les contemplaient.

« Je savais que tu serais là, annonça un jeune homme en s'approchant de Shikamaru, allongé dans la neige, regardant ce ciel.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant en cascade sur les reins, un visage de porcelaine et des yeux d'un bleu délavé. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un léger yukata aussi immaculé que la neige qui l'entourait.

- Neji, tu vas finir par attraper froid comme ça, dit Shikamaru en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

- T'es bien placé pour me dire ça avec ton haut en mailles, répondit Neji en riant, se penchant sur Shikamaru, ses cheveux s'étalant sur son visage.

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à me réchauffer, répliqua-t-il en attirant le brun sur lui et l'embrassant.

Derrière la baie vitrée, Sasuke regardait le couple s'étreindre sous la neige.

_« Ici c'est notre vie. »_

ooooo

En entendant le vent chuinter au-dehors, Neji se blottit plus contre le torse de Shikamaru qui se retourna en ramenant la couverture sur eux.

- Il y avait une tempête le jour où on s'est rencontrés... Comme aujourd'hui, commença Neji, tu t'en rappelles au moins ?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Tu es arrivé ici avec un air tellement hautain et méprisant, que juste en voyant ton visage, ça m'a mis de mauvaise humeur.

- Vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme en souriant »

ooooo

Un an auparavant...

« Shikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Y'a un nouveau qui doit arriver cet après-midi ! Un nouveau ! Youpi Youpi ! Hein Shikaaaaaaa ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ? Criait Naruto en secouant comme un prunier, un Shikamaru encore endormi.

- On se gèle ici.

Mais avant que Naruto puisse reprocher à son meilleur ami son manque manifeste d'entrain, l'immense portail du club s'ouvrit, laissant entrer dans la cour une voiture imposante.

Un attroupement de tous les hôtes curieux se forma instantanément autour du véhicule. Shikamaru se retrouva en retrait de cette cohue (tandis que Naruto y plongea la tête baissée). A vrai dire les foules ce n'était vraiment pas son truc :

- Ouaaaa ! Il a vraiment des traits fins ! Et cette peau si pâle ! On pourrait presque croire que c'est une fille... disait un hôte

- Il est mignon avec ce corps androgyne, il va avoir un de ces succès... ajoutait un autre.

Ces quelques remarques avaient attisé la curiosité de Shikamaru qui se releva et qui, de par sa grande taille, surplomba tout le troupeau qui s'extasiait en s'agglutinant autour du nouveau venu.

Au-delà de sa beauté, il dégageait une aura que Shikamaru eut qualifiée de... Glaciale. Ses yeux délavés n'exprimaient rien, son visage ne montrait que du mépris :

- Il se prend pour qui celui-là ? pensa Shikamaru en tournant les talons et regagnant le manoir, bien au chaud. »

ooooo

Une semaine que le nouveau était arrivé. Kakashi lui avait laissé un certain temps pour qu'il prenne ses repères et on le voyait parfois déambuler en yukata dans les couloirs. Personne n'avait osé lui parler, sauf Naruto, le roi de la communication sociale qui avait été complètement ignoré (ce qui ne l'avait pas démonté pour autant...). La seule chose que l'on avait réussi à savoir sur lui c'était son prénom : Neji.

Shikamaru sortait de la chambre d'un de ses clients, quand il croisa un regard suppliant. Face à lui se trouvait Neji, le regardant, les poignets prisonniers par la force des mains d'un homme qui le plaquait contre le mur du couloir. Son yukata était défait et lui tombait sur les hanches. L'homme, lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du brun trop occupé à découvrir toutes les parcelles de peau de Neji.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il y a des chambres qui sont prévues pour ça... commença-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de l'homme.

Le regard de Neji devint plus dur ce qui fit sourire Shikamaru qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir compris le message de détresse du jeune homme à moitié dévêtu.

- Excusez-moi à nouveau, reprit-il en tapotant à nouveau sur l'épaule de l'homme, mais il est nouveau au club, il n'a pas d'expérience... En plus il n'a pas l'air très motivé là...

- J'ai payé pour l'avoir. Il m'appartient pour cette nuit... Alors barre toi, commença l'homme.

- Sérieux, les gars dans ton genre qui croient que tout leur est dû. Ils m'énervent. Dit-il en se retournant vers l'homme, en lui assenant un coup de poing dans le ventre, le laissant gisant dans le couloir. Et toi, tu me suis, dit-il à Neji.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre de Shikamaru. Lui, assis en tailleur sur son lit et Neji debout face à la fenêtre, regardant la tempête au dehors.

- Bon... Je sais que t'es pas très causant mais il va bien falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses, chère Reine des Glaces... Commença Shikamaru

En entendant son sobriquet, Neji se retourna et regarda le brun au catogan avec son regard le plus mauvais possible. Celui-ci se contenta de bâiller.

- Je ne suis pas ici de mon propre gré... commença Neji. Sa voix était dure et grave et contrastait avec son physique fragile, ce qui surprit Shikamaru.

- La majorité des hôtes ne sont pas ici par plaisir... On ne les force pas non plus mais c'est leur ultime recours dans un sens...

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant que Neji était sur le point de parler

- Je suis né dans une famille très noble, je m'appelle Hyuuga Neji.

Shikamaru avait déjà entendu parler de cette famille mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Neji en soit membre. Enfin, l'air hautain du brun pouvait laisser supposer des origines aisées mais se retrouver dans un tel lieu pour quelqu'un de sa condition était... étrange.

- J'appartiens à la branche parallèle de cette famille, c'est-à-dire que ma vie est contrôlée par la famille principale et que je dois les servir. Il y a eu, il y a quelques mois, un affrontement, entre mon clan et un autre. L'enjeu de ce combat était déterminé par le gagnant. Nous avons perdu. Nos adversaires ont décidé d'apporter le déshonneur sur la famille en obligeant l'héritière des Hyuuga a renoncé à son titre et à devenir une prostituée. Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle puis poursuivit :

J'ai été élevé dans la perspective de sauver la famille de toute honte et j'ai donc pris la place de Hinata-sama, voilà pourquoi je suis ici, forcé de donner mon corps à tous les hommes qui le souhaitent.

Il avait serré les poings avec une telle rage qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait le long de ses phalanges. Shikamaru le regarda et annonça :

- Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. Puis, il s'approcha du jeune homme et l'enlaça maladroitement. Celui-ci se laissa faire et même si Neji restait immobile entre ses bras, ne sanglottant pas, il sentit des larmes s'écouler et glisser sur son épaule. Neji le repoussa ensuite doucement.

- Toute ma vie, on m'a enseigné comment me battre et défendre mon clan et je n'ai même pas été capable de m'arracher de l'étreinte de cet homme.

Shikamaru retourna s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, et plaça ses mains bizarrement :

- Tu fais quoi ? Du vaudouisme ? demanda Neji interloqué

- Je réfléchis.

Après quelques minutes, Shikamaru annonça :

- Pff... ça va être trop chiant. On va parler à Kakashi-sensei de l'attitude de ce gars envers toi qu'il prenne des sanctions. Je lui expliquerai qu'il serait préférable d'attendre un peu avant que tu puisses recevoir un autre client après cette expérience malheureuse. En attendant, je pourrais t'expliquer certains trucs pour pas que tu sois complètement désemparé comme aujourd'hui, même si je pense que dans ton cas tu seras plutôt uke que seme comme moi... Mais bon...

Neji le regarda un petit moment avec une neutralité assez inquiétante puis annonça :

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix... »

ooooo

Posté à son endroit habituel, Shikamaru regardait les nuages. Neji vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Shikamaru ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du brun qui fit une grosse boule de neige et l'écrasa sur le visage du brun qui pesta en se redressant :

« C'était froid.

- Forcement... C'était de la neige. Répondit Neji en souriant.

Shikamaru le regarda un long moment :

- Je ne pensais jamais te voir sourire... Instantanément, Neji reprit son visage dénué de toute expression. Rentrons, reprit Shikamaru en se levant. Ah, au fait, tu auras dès ce soir un important client. »

Neji se figea sur place. Le sursis d'un mois que Shikamaru lui avait obtenu venait donc de s'achever. C'était comme un brusque retour à la réalité, un réveil douloureux après un long sommeil.

Ainsi, ces journées passées à ne rien faire, à regarder les nuages avec Shikamaru, à ne rien dire pendant des heures lorsque Shikamaru devait s'absenter pour son « travail », s'étonner de l'attendre... Tout ça... C'était vraiment fini ?

ooooo

Shikamaru venait de dîner et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre. A dire vrai, il ne voulait pas voir Neji. Pas avant demain en tout cas. Pas avant qu'il l'ait fait.

Mais, Neji l'attendait, adossé à sa porte. Lorsqu'il le vit, Neji se leva et sans un mot, Shikamaru ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer.

Shikamaru enleva son haut en mailles pour enfiler un t-shirt plus pratique quand il vit Neji qui défaisait son yukata.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Shikamaru

- Je ne peux pas le faire avec un type que je ne connais même pas. Enfin pas la première fois... Alors...

Shikamaru voyant où son ami voulait en venir lui répondit :

- Deux hôtes ne peuvent pas coucher ensemble. C'est interdit.

Il s'approcha de Neji et entreprit de lui réajuster son yukata et de refaire le nœud de son obi. Lorsqu'il eut fini il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun :

- Sache que si j'en avais le pouvoir je t'empêcherais de coucher avec ce gars... Et tous les autres d'ailleurs... Et s'il le fallait, je payerais tous les jours pour que tu restes à mes côtés...

- Prouve-le moi. Neji le regarda fixement avec cette même expression que le jour où il était arrivé au club. Puis il attrapa Shikamaru par le cou et l'embrassa. Lorsque ce baiser fut achevé, Shikamaru annonça :

- C'est trop chiant : Je vais devoir défaire le nœud que je viens de faire à l'instant...

Il allongea Neji sur son lit, l'embrassant, tandis que ses mains défaisait le nœud et faisait tomber au sol le yukata blanc. Neji déboutonna le pantalon de Shikamaru. Le brun au catogan fit descendre ses mains sur le corps pâle de Neji qui frissonna.

- C'est ta première fois ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Neji d'un ton de reproche en rougissant légèrement

Shikamaru sourit et saisit le membre de Neji qui poussa un petit gémissement. Puis tandis qu'il le détendait ainsi, il entreprit d'insérer un doigt dans son intimité, puis deux.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il

- Dépêche toi, je ne dois pas être en retard, haleta Neji

- C'est bien le moment de penser à être ponctuel, observa Shikamaru en sortant un préservatif de sa table de chevet et l'enfilant sur son membre dressé. Agrippe-toi à moi.

Il sentit les mains de Neji se poser sur son dos tandis qu'il le pénétrait le plus précautionneusement possible en commençant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Les expressions que Neji arborait au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de hanche de Shikamaru s'accéléraient fascinaient le brun au catogan qui le regardait. Et plus il le regardait, plus il se disait qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre voir ce visage...

Neji se libéra sur le torse de son amant suivi par Shikamaru, qui s'écroula sur le brun. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, enlacés, s'embrassant parfois, jusqu'à ce que Neji demande à Shikamaru de se pousser. Il se leva, se lava rapidement, se rhabilla puis sortit hâtivement.

Shikamaru se rhabilla à son tour et s'écroula à nouveau sur le lit. Il le savait pourtant, depuis le début, que la pire chose pour un hôte c'était de tomber amoureux...

- Chuis pas dans la merde... Pesta Shikamaru »

ooooo

A notre époque...

Marchant hâtivement, quelqu'un s'approchait du portail du BxBoy. Sonna à deux reprises. Le portail s'ouvrit. La personne qui était protégée d'un épais manteau à capuche, longea la cour et pénétra dans la bâtisse. Enlevant sa capuche, elle permit au réceptionniste de voir des cheveux très courts roses et deux yeux verts.

« Ah... Monsieur Haruno je présume ? Monsieur Hatake vous attend dans son bureau. »

Le nouveau personnage hocha la tête en remerciement, déposa ses bagages et se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans le couloir...

ooooo

**Fin du chapitre III**

**La suite dans quelques jours**

Allez encore un tout petit peu d'attente avant de connaître l'évolution à la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke...

Un petit retour dans le passé pour comprendre la relation entre Shikamaru et Neji... J'aime vraiment Shikamaru (de caractère je parle...)

Ah, je tiens également à signaler qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur dans ma fic et que je ne suis pas sénile... Donc pas d'affolement quant à « Monsieur Haruno ». Tout ceci aura une explication... Dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapitre IV : Explications

**Auteur **: Himitsu-Satsuki

**Titre **: BxBoy

**Rating** : M (du lemoneuh)

**Couple **: **Pleins !**

**Tite note qui n'a que le mérite d'exister : **

Que compte faire Sasuke au sujet de Naruto ? Comment va évoluer la relation de Neji et Shikamaru ? Et Kakashi et Iruka, il ne faut pas les oublier non plus ! Quant à ce mystérieux « Monsieur Haruno »... C'est quoi ce délire ?! Voici quelques éléments de réponse à tout ceci dans ce nouveau chapitre ! (pitié arrêtez ces résumés foireux !)

-----

_Comme je ne lis pas beaucoup de fics Naruto, je m'excuse pour la bizarrerie de certains couples (en effet, le Shika x Neji n'est qu'un début...). Ahah, cette fic va peut être tourner au fiasco... ça fait peur..._

_En tout cas, un grand merci à vous Toya-chan (je suis contente de voir que le Shika x Neji t'a plu), « encore une victoire de canard » (voui, j'aime accumuler les mystères et c'est pas finiiii !), Yumi (c'est vrai que j'ai voulu faire un Neji un peu particulier : A la fois innocent mais très réaliste aussi), Baka Saru (tiens, ça me rappelle Saiyuki ce pseudo...hihi) et Mikau (Sakura un travesti ? Bah, je n'en sais rien... Enfin si je sais mais je garderai le secret tel un samourai jusque dans la tombe... Enfin jusqu'au prochain chapitre du moins...), qui continuaient m'encourager et à me lire._

----

ooooo

**Chapitre IV : Explications.**

_Il neigeait comme aujourd'hui quand tu es parti._

_C'est si loin déjà..._

_Alors pourquoi mes manches sont-elles toujours autant trempées de larmes ? Pourquoi le simple contact avec un sordide banc de pierre me met toujours les larmes aux yeux ?_

ooooo

Une semaine que dehors, il neigeait. Une semaine que Naruto ne sortait pas de sa chambre. Toutes tentatives d'appât avec bols de ramens à la clé avaient été vaines. Le blond sombrait dans un mutisme profond, ses yeux bleus rivés sur les flocons de neige qui s'écrasaient lamentablement au sol.

« Naruto, sors de ta chambre... T'as rien mangé et ce serait trop chiant que tu meures de faim... disait Shikamaru appuyé contre sa porte. Mais personne ne répondait et Shikamaru repartait avec son bol de nouilles intact.

Naruto attendit un long moment et lorsqu'il fut certain que le champ était libre, il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Mais il regretta bien vite son geste quand il vit Sasuke, assis et adossé au mur face au seuil de la chambre. Apparemment, ça faisait longtemps qu'il était posté ici, bien que l'étage des hôtes soit formellement interdit d'accès.

Naruto dévia son regard pour ne pas rencontrer celui de Sasuke, qui se leva et saisit le poignet du blond l'entraînant dans sa chambre. Naruto se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus aucune combativité face à la force de Sasuke. Il installa Naruto sur une chaise et commanda à la réception un bol de ramen qui arriva quasi instantanément (c'était peut être les nouilles que lui avait ramené Shikamaru qui sait ?)

- Mange. Ordonna le brun, s'asseyant face à Naruto qui ne se fit pas prier pour entamer son plat.

Naruto continuait à éviter le regard de Sasuke et essayer tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la texture des nouilles qui flottaient dans le bouillon.

- Il y a certaines choses que je dois t'expliquer, commença le brun, au grand étonnement de Naruto qui savait bien que son ami n'était pas du genre à engager la conversation. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je suis venu ici... Enfin si, je sais pourquoi mais... Il y a une chose qui me tient à cœur et en venant ici je m'en suis détourné.

Naruto continuait sa contemplation des nouilles mais il écoutait avec attention tout ce que disait Sasuke.

Je dois tuer mon frère, poursuivit Sasuke. Il a tué mes parents et toute ma vie durant je le chercherai jusqu'à assouvir ma vengeance. En venant ici... Je me suis égaré de cet objectif. C'est de ta faute.

A présent c'était Naruto qui regardait Sasuke avec étonnement et celui-ci qui détournait la tête.

C'est de ta faute, parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi... »

ooooo

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Iruka et Kakashi se retrouvaient. Et plus le brun fréquentait le gérant du BxBoy, moins il le comprenait... A chaque fois, Kakashi l'emmenait dans des endroits différents : L'opéra, le théâtre ou simplement à la terrasse d'un café... Là, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à bavarder et lorsque Kakashi le décidait, il ramenait le jeune homme chez lui, lui donnant rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient dans un café. Iruka essayait de comprendre d'où venait la fâcheuse tendance de son « instructeur » à être toujours en retard mais celui-ci se contentait de dévier la conversation en riant, ce qui avait le don d'irriter le brun qui le menaçait avec sa cuillère à café.

Kakashi but une gorgée de son café. Puis deux. Puis il reposa sa tasse. Il regarda Iruka et lui dit :

« Ton instruction est finie. Tu dois désormais travailler et vivre au BxBoy comme nous l'avions convenu.

C'était si soudain, si inattendu qu'Iruka laissa tomber sa cuillère sur la table, se leva et partit précipitamment du café. Kakashi finit son café placidement, paya l'addition et se leva à son tour. Il marcha dans la rue bondée où les gens défilaient perpétuellement et aperçu Iruka, accroupi sur les marches du seuil d'une maison. Il s'approcha de lui en souriant :

- Je savais bien que tu ne t'enfuirais pas bien loin, annonça-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Iruka qui visiblement avait l'intention d'ignorer le gérant. Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? N'était-ce pas la condition de ton instruction ?

- Je ne peux pas. Répondit Iruka. Je ne peux pas le faire.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, prononça Kakashi d'un ton neutre. Je n'aurais ni perdu mon temps, ni mon argent pour toi...

En entendant ces paroles, Iruka ne sut expliquer pourquoi les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Cette gentillesse, cette présence chaleureuse, tout était donc faux ?

- Je ne peux pas le faire, parce que la seule personne que je veux... C'est toi ! Articula Iruka.

Il essayait tellement de retenir ses larmes que sa vue en était brouillée et que les lumières de la ville autour de lui ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des lucioles multicolores.

Kakashi le regarda et nettoya maladroitement du bout des doigts les yeux embués du brun.

- Tu en as mis du temps... murmura-t-il doucement. Il se pencha vers Iruka (après avoir abaissé son masque) et l'embrassa, autant de fois que cela fut nécessaire pour qu'Iruka comprenne ses sentiments. »

Puis ils restèrent là, assis, un très long moment, transis de froid, regardant les gens anonymes et sans histoire passer dans cette rue éclairée...

oooo

Retour à la réalité. Et à un bol de ramens désormais vide :

Naruto n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Sasuke était amoureux de lui ?! Et c'était de sa faute en plus ?!

« Ne me force pas à te répéter ce que je vais dire... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et si mon unique but dans la vie n'était pas de me venger, j'aurais tout fait pour rester avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas t'imposer mon passé, ma vengeance, mon caractère ni t'exposer à tous les dangers que peux représenter le monde que je côtoie. Je suis désolé.

Naruto se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre où il avait passé la plupart de ses journées, dernièrement.

- Tu vois, d'ici, on voit le grand portail. On voit aussi au-delà... Dehors. J'ai peur du monde extérieur parce que personne ne m'attend là-bas. Les gens sont indifférents. Ici, je vis enfermé mais j'ai l'illusion d'être quelqu'un. Mais si tu es avec moi, je n'aurai pas peur d'être seul, tout simplement. Alors, moi aussi j'aimerais être avec toi, même si je ne te serai peut être pas d'une grande aide, même si c'est pour fuir continuellement ou tuer quelqu'un, je voudrais être avec toi...

Naruto se retourna et fit un sourire bienveillant à Sasuke qui ne dit rien, se leva, se rapprocha du blond et dit :

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'engager. Mais Naruto continua de sourire et l'embrassa.

Un premier baiser qui devint vite passionné et aboutit sur le lit de Naruto (enfin c'est Sasuke et Naruto qui aboutissent sur le lit, pas le baiser...).

Le blond entreprit de baisser prestement le pantalon et le caleçon de Sasuke mais celui-ci l'arrêta :

- Je ne suis pas un de tes clients...

Alors ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, prenant le temps d'explorer le corps de l'autre. C'était différent de toutes les autres fois pour Naruto. C'était doux. Cruellement doux. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer son amant au dessus de lui, regarder ses muscles se contracter par l'effort, son regard embrumé par le plaisir. Il était beau et Naruto se sentait comme envahi d'une douce chaleur.

Après avoir fait l'amour, Sasuke se tourna vers le blond et lui dit :

- Je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi...

Naruto le regarda tristement et ajouta ensuite avec un petit rire :

- Tu peux mais ça te coûtera très cher.

Sasuke le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes puis s'écria :

- Espèce de comédien à la con ! Avec ce visage de chien battu je pensais que t'allais me dire que c'était pas possible, s'écria-t-il en frappant (amoureusement) Naruto qui riait de sa blague (douteuse). Puis Naruto saisit la main de Sasuke et se blottit contre lui, mettant fin aux hostilités.

_« Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de lâcher cette main n'est ce pas ? »_ pensa Sasuke en regardant Naruto qui s'était assoupi dans ses bras.

ooooo

Il avait beau faire froid, s'il y avait bien une personne sur Terre qui s'en foutait, c'était Lee.

Courir, faire des pompes pour ne pas sentir le froid envahir ses articulations, pour ne pas voir le temps passer... Surtout ne jamais s'arrêter...

Enfin... A moins de bousculer malencontreusement quelqu'un. Et ce fut exactement ce qui arriva à Lee ce jour là.

« Pardon je ne vous avez pas vu... annonça Lee

- ...ça je m'en doute bien sinon vous ne m'auriez pas foncé dessus. Répondit avec répartie son interlocuteur.

Lee regarda la personne qui se trouvait face à lui : Un jeune homme aux traits fins, quasi féminins, à la peau laiteuse, aux cheveux courts d'un rose pâle et aux yeux vert vifs et décidés qui contrastaient avec un physique assez menu.

Le brun rougit sans aucune explication après cet examen et le jeune homme aux cheveux roses le regarda, perplexe. Puis, Lee enchaîna un petit tour sur lui-même, à la stupéfaction de l'autre qui se demandait sur qui il était tombé.

- Je suis Lee, la tornade du BxBoy, finit par annoncer celui-ci après son petit manège. Vous ressemblez à une fleur de cerisier qui vient d'éclore dans le printemps tourbillonnant de la jeunesse éclatante ! Je vous aime ! Acheva-t-il en s'échouant aux pieds du jeune homme qui était totalement dépassé par les évènements.

- Heu... Merci. Bafouilla maladroitement le jeune homme en s'éloignant le plus possible de cet énergumène, au cas où il pourrait y avoir contagion...

Arrivé au bout de l'allée, il se retourna et Lee lui fit un sourire étincelant en levant son pouce. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses haussa un sourcil puis disparut.

Lee regarda pendant un instant l'emplacement occupé il y a quelques secondes par le jeune garçon puis il reprit ses exercices, avec son habituelle ardeur et sa joie de vivre.

ooooo

Avant de se rendre dans le bureau du gérant du BxBoy, Sasuke avait demandé à Naruto s'il était prêt à, éventuellement, quitter le club avec lui. Naruto s'était contenté de lui sourire en lui demandant s'il était vraiment prêt à, éventuellement, débourser une somme colossale pour l'emmener avec lui. Sasuke sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers le bureau où il était entré le jour de son arrivée au club.

« Monsieur Uchiha... Annonça Kakashi apparemment surpris de l'irruption du brun dans son bureau.

- Je voudrais avoir l'exclusivité sur Naruto. Déclara abruptement Sasuke.

Le gérant le regarda d'un air ahuri puis s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand il fut interrompu par une voix glaciale :

- Tiens, mon petit frère serait-il donc tombé amoureux ?

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça. A l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Uchiha Itachi.

- Tu sembles être sous le choc : Apparemment tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ici, commença Itachi narquoisement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? articula sourdement Sasuke

- Je suis à la tête de l'entreprise... De moi dépendent tous les bars, clubs, maisons d'hôtes BxBoy dans tout le pays. Je suis le patron. Il marqua une pause puis reprit : C'est vrai que j'ai dû travailler dur pour amasser ma fortune colossale actuelle... Mais tu pourrais quand même me remercier de t'avoir laissé tout l'héritage de la famille, ça t'as permis de passer du bon temps ici sans effort, n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke se leva brusquement en renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et plaqua son frère contre le mur en le saisissant au cou.

- Tu comptes me tuer peut être ? Dit Itachi malgré le manque d'air qu'il commençait à ressentir.

- Avoue que tu attends que ça... Répondit Sasuke en arborant un sourire frisant la démence, resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de son frère.

Mais soudain, Itachi porta sa main à celle de son frère et la retourna. Sasuke poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha son frère qui reprit son souffle.

- Tu es toujours aussi faible... Annonça Itachi. Par contre ton ego n'a fait qu'augmenter... Ah... Et pour ce fameux hôte que tu convoites tant... Je pose mon désaccord pour que tu aies son exclusivité. Puis il sortit en laissant Sasuke à terre tenant sa main blessée.

Kakashi qui avait suivi toute la scène, se rapprocha de Sasuke pour voir son état mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment et sorti du bureau.

Pourquoi face à son frère se sentait-il toujours aussi misérable ? Sasuke se dirigea instinctivement jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto mais Naruto n'était pas là. Alors il s'allongea sur le lit et attendit, son esprit embrumé par la rage.

ooooo

Une des habitudes de Kiba était de faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine du club de bon matin avec son chien, Akamaru, avant que quiconque ne soit levé.

Mais malheureusement pour lui ce jour là il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'installer sur un transat au bord du bassin.

Un personnage pour le moins singulier : En effet, il portait un espèce d'épais imperméable gris qui lui remontait jusqu'aux yeux que l'on ne voyaient même pas à cause de petites lunettes de soleil rondes.

« Je sais bien que c'est l'hiver mais bon... La piscine est en intérieur et chauffée... Il compte quand même pas aller nager en combinaison de ski lui ? Pensa Kiba en son for intérieur tandis qu'Akamaru s'élançait déjà joyeusement dans l'eau.

Kiba le rejoignit donc et commença à nager sans se soucier de « l'individu louche » assis sur son transat.

Après avoir nagé pendant une heure, Kiba sortit de l'eau, exhibant honteusement son corps bien proportionné (...), prit une serviette et se frictionna énergiquement.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, debout devant lui, se trouvait l'homme en combinaison : Kiba se releva, le regardant d'un air mauvais ne sachant pas si à travers ses lunettes, l'autre homme en faisait de même.

- Prénom ? Demanda l'individu avec grande éloquence.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un client et que l'éthique du club voulait que les hôtes soient aimables et polis avec les clients, Kiba sourit à contre-cœur et répondit :

- Je suis Kiba, enchanté.

- Je parlais du prénom du chien... répondit l'homme d'une voix tranchante.

Ayant le vague sentiment qu'il était en train de passer pour un imbécile, Kiba perdit son sang froid et annonça :

- Espèce de... Zoophile.

Non, ce n'était pas très fin, certes, mais ce fut la seule chose que Kiba réussit à dire.

Son interlocuteur le regarda, peut être énervé, peut être simplement surpris, puis émis une sorte de grincement qui ressemblait à un rire rouillé :

- Tu me plais bien toi. Annonça l'inconnu à Kiba puis il repartit en laissant le jeune homme abasourdi.

- Il est complètement débile ce type ou quoi ?! »

ooooo

**Fin du chapitre IV**

**La suite dans quelques jours**

Forcément tout ne pouvait pas se passer de la meilleure manière pour Sasuke et Naruto, il fallait bien un obstacle (et quel obstacle de taille !)

Voilà j'ai introduit un... heu... Non, deux nouveaux couples (atypiques je sais...) !

Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer ?


	5. Chapitre V : Larmes

**Auteur **: Himitsu- Satsuki

**Titre **: BxBoy

**Rating** : M (du lemoneuh)

**Couple **: **Pleins !**

**Tite note qui n'a que le mérite d'exister : **

Sasuke vient de tomber nez-à-nez avec son frère, son ennemi, qui n'est autre que le patron des entreprises du BxBoy. N'ayant pu rien faire contre lui, Sasuke sombre à nouveau dans ses hantises passées... Des couples qui se font (et se défont ?) constitueront ce chapitre. (Promis pour le prochain chapitre, je ne ferai pas de résumé...)

-----

_Et merci merci encore et toujours à Encore une victoire de canard (yeah ! Pose nice guy !), Yumi (ahah Itachi va un peu compliquer les choses c'est vrai... Hohoho...) et Baka Saru 54 (pour ce qui est des couples c'était vraiment au feeling parce qu'apparemment certains ne sont pas très utilisés habituellement dans les autres fics... Mais bon de la nouveauté n'a jamais tué personne !)_

_Et un énorme merci à Buzame à qui je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir mentionné dans le chapitre précédent... Pardonne moi oh toi, ma bêta lectrice adorée (ahlàlà qu'est ce qu'il faut pas dire pour ne pas perdre sa bêta lectrice...)_

_-----_

ooooo

**Chapitre V : Larmes.**

Lee n'était pas beau.

Arrivé au BxBoy, trois ans auparavant, il avait été immédiatement pris en charge par les hôtes qui s'étaient empressés de le « déringardiser » : La coupe au bol avait laissé place à un dégradé savamment étudié, le juste au corps vert moulant avait été jeté aux oubliettes laissant place à des habits d'humains (et plus d'extraterrestre). Finalement on avait épilé ses immenses sourcils, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Lee n'était pas beau, mais il était devenu charmant.

Paradoxalement, le caractère de Lee qui était assez « spécial », était son plus grand atout. On l'appréciait pour sa bonne humeur, ses réactions excessives et ses mimiques déjantées.

Personne ne savait ce qui avait motivé Lee à rejoindre le club : Il passait ses journées à faire du sport tout en ayant quelques clients réguliers, ce qui lui permettait de mener un train de vie confortable.

Parfois, lorsqu'il était soûl, il parlait d'un maître, un certain Gai-sensei, qui était l'auteur de nombreux prodiges plus ou moins réalistes. On l'écoutait, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les hôtes faisaient parfois allusion aux « Merveilleuses aventures du mythique Gai-Sensei ».

Lee n'était jamais tombé amoureux.

_Enfin... Jusqu'au jour où il avait vu un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses, à l'air fier mais qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer._

ooooo

Sasuke était allongé sur le lit de Naruto quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Lorsque le regard de Sasuke croisa celui étonné de Naruto, toute la rage du brun retomba soudainement et il ne ressentit plus qu'une infinie tristesse.

Naruto se posta à la fenêtre et attendit que Sasuke lui explique tout. Ce que fit Sasuke en achevant son récit par :

« J'aurai dû le tuer...

- Si tu le tues, tu deviendras comme lui. Commença Naruto. Tu perdras l'humanité que lui n'a plus. Mais je t'ai dit que je te suivrai dans ta vengeance alors... Fais ce qui te semble le mieux... »

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et l'enlaça. Puis, ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, en silence.

ooooo

_Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais..._

_Les nuages seront toujours libres._

_Et puis, il y a d'autres choses..._

« Neji. Viens.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha et s'assis à même la neige, à côté de Shikamaru.

- Alors que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda Neji en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Celui-ci regarda distraitement les nuages avant de dire :

- Mon contrat avec le BxBoy expire dans trois semaines. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le renouveler cette fois-ci. Je vais partir d'ici. Dit Shikamaru distraitement

Neji ne bougea pas, sous le choc : Chaque contrat au BxBoy durait 5 ans et celui de Shikamaru atteignait son terme alors que Neji allait à peine accomplir sa première année au club.

- Pourquoi ? Articula-t-il simplement.

- Je veux vivre avec toi, dehors, je veux que tu sois toujours avec moi et que je n'aie pas à te partager avec d'autres hommes. Alors je t'attendrai dehors jusqu'à ce que ton contrat prenne fin.

Neji comprit tous les sentiments que Shikamaru lui portait et qu'il partageait mais, à ce moment-là, il aurait tellement voulu lui dire que sans lui, il ne supporterait pas de rester au club... « Ne pars pas. » Juste ces trois mots égoïstement alignés, Neji aurait voulu les dire à Shikamaru mais il se contenta simplement de dire :

- Attends-moi alors. Puis il se leva et rentra au club. »

ooooo

Comme chaque jour, Kiba se dirigeait vers la piscine. Mais, ce jour-là, le mystérieux individu emmitouflé n'était pas là.

Un peu méfiant au départ, le brun finit vite par se dire qu'il n'y avait aucun piège là dedans et qu'en fait une bonne journée s'annonçait.

Mais son optimisme fut vite refreiné, quand, sortant de la piscine, il tomba nez à nez avec l'individu sus nommé.

« Désolé c'est trop tard pour se rincer l'œil. Pervers. Annonça Kiba en guise de bonjour.

- Vraiment ? Répondit l'individu en reluquant sans retenue le corps dénudé de Kiba, qui comprenant ce regard, s'empressa de saisir une serviette.

Décidément, ce gars avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je t'invite demain. Reprit l'inconnu

- Moi ou mon chien ? Demanda Kiba inquisiteur

- Je me contenterai de toi.

- Si c'est pour nager, je vous conseille de changer votre tenue, à moins que vous teniez à couler comme une enclume, ce qui d'un côté ne me gênerait pas, ajouta Kiba d'un ton sarcastique.

- Prenons un verre.

Comme cet homme pouvait l'agacer en parlant par monosyllabes... pensa Kiba.

- Demain, 19h au bar. Puis il partit laissant Kiba pester contre son infortune.

ooooo

_« Je dois lui parler, il faut que je sache... »_

Sasuke déambulait dans le jardin. Sa première confrontation avec son frère remontait à une semaine et il y repensait tout le temps.

Comment réagirait-il la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien.

« Sasuke.

Le brun se retourna et se retrouva face au jeune homme aux cheveux roses, qu'il regarda d'un air étonné. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ?

_- Sasuke-kun._ Répéta le jeune garçon en relevant sa tête vers Sasuke qui vit deux yeux d'un vert pâle.

- Sakura. Murmura sourdement Sasuke. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te revoir... Tu es parti sans rien dire. Alors je ne savais pas quoi penser...

- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- Je t'ai cherché partout. Je me suis coupée les cheveux et faite passée pour un garçon pour pouvoir t'approcher et avoir l'occasion de te reparler ici... Tu sais que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis toujours et que je ne pourrais pas t'oublier tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné de réponse claire.

Sasuke la regarda un long moment : Elle avait changé. Même avec ses cheveux courts et ses habits amples visant à cacher ses formes, Sasuke la trouva plus féminine que jamais.

- Je suis désolé. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah... Je comprends... Là je me sens vraiment bête d'un coup... Reprit-elle.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Sasuke.

- Arrête, ça me gêne encore plus.

Un silence s'installa.

- En tout cas j'espère que tu seras heureux. Je te le souhaite de tout cœur.

_« Ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer... »_

- Toi aussi. Sois heureuse.

Sakura tourna les talons et s'en alla.

_« Ne pas courir, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose... Ne pas courir... »_

Et alors qu'elle marchait le plus lentement possible, des larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage. Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner puis partit à son tour, leurs chemins se séparant à nouveau.

_Sois heureux._

ooooo

Lee s'entraînait comme à son habitude dans le jardin du BxBoy quand il entendit des sanglots, des sanglots qui ressemblaient à ceux d'une petite fille. Sur un petit banc de pierre, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses sanglotait doucement.

Lee s'arrêta et s'assis aux côtés du garçon qui releva la tête. A cet instant là, Lee comprit que c'était une fille qu'il avait devant lui. Il l'enlaça alors en disant :

« Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait... C'est trop triste de voir une fille pleurer.

Sakura ne protesta pas, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Ne pleure pas... Continuait à chuchoter Lee en la berçant doucement. Sakura s'arrêta de pleurer progressivement puis sans que Lee ne dise quoique ce soit, elle prit la parole :

- Je le savais que ça finirait comme ça... Depuis le début je le savais... Elle avait une voix féminine et toutes ses paroles résonnaient dans les oreilles de Lee comme une mélodie. Je ne pleure pas de sa réponse... Je pleure d'avoir été aussi aveugle et aussi stupide, c'est tout.

Lee ne savait pas quoi dire. Réconforter les gens n'était pas son point fort. Soudain, il entendit la voix de Shikamaru dire :

- Eh Kiba t'as pas entendu une voix de fille ?

- Justement c'est ce que je me disais... Je crois que ça venait de là, entendit Lee en sentant la voix de Kiba se rapprocher du petit banc.

Sakura le regardait, desemparée. Lee l'attira à lui et l'embrassa : Et ce fut ce spectacle qui s'offrit aux yeux de Shikamaru et de Kiba qui s'empressèrent de partir pour ne pas déranger les amants.

- Apparemment on s'est trompés, dit Shikamaru lorsqu'ils furent assez loin. C'est bien que Lee soit tombé amoureux non ? Kiba acquiessa.

Sakura ne s'attendait tellement pas à cette réaction qu'elle en avait oublié de fermer les yeux et resta pétrifiée quand leur baiser prit fin.

- Désolé. Il n'y a que ça qui me soit venu à l'esprit... S'excusa Lee en rougissant.

- Je dois partir, commença Sakura qui semblait ne pas avoir réalisé. Si on découvre que je suis une fille, ça risque de devenir dangereux pour moi. Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand Lee lui saisit le poignet en disant :

- Dans un an et 5 mois, jour pour jour, je pourrai sortir du club. J'ai l'intention de partir m'entraîner aux arts martiaux en Chine avec mon maître et de vivre là-bas avec l'argent que j'aurai amassé ici. Si tu veux venir avec nous... Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, puis il reprit : Réfléchis à ma demande s'il te plaît. »

Il lui lâcha le poignet et elle s'en alla.

Le jour suivant, « Monsieur » Haruno avait quitté le BxBoy Host Club.

ooooo

« Tiens, ça devient une mauvaise habitude maintenant, dit Naruto en voyant son amant dans sa chambre.

Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas être d'humeur à parler. Il embrassa Naruto et le traîna jusqu'au lit. Naruto avait l'habitude des états d'âme du brun et se laissa faire quand Sasuke lui fit l'amour.

- Promets moi que tu ne le tueras pas. Disait Naruto tandis que Sasuke le pénétrait. Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini. Sasuke se leva et alla se servir au frigo du blond :

- T'en veux une ? Demanda-t-il en montrant au blond une canette de soda.

- Je veux bien.

Sasuke en prit deux, les ouvrit et en tendit une au blond qui but tout d'une traite. Ensuite Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui, sirotant son soda lorsqu'il sentit un poids tomber sur le lit :

Naruto venait de s'écrouler, profondément endormi sous l'effet du puissant somnifère que Sasuke avait mis dans son soda.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, je ne peux pas faire de telles promesses. »

Et il sortit de la chambre.

ooooo

**Fin du chapitre V**

**La suite dans quelques jours**

Satsuki : Ah non ! Sasuke tu vas pas faire ton méchant-rebelle-pas-beau.

Sasuke : Je te signale que c'est toi qui écris l'histoire...

Satsuki : Pas faux ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Sasuke : Lâche moi ou je te mords.

Ahlàlà mais que va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! Youpi.


	6. Chapitre VI : Frères

**Auteur **: Himitsu-Satsuki

**Titre **: BxBoy

**Rating** : M (du lemoneuh)

**Couple **: **Pleins !**

**Tite note qui n'a que le mérite d'exister : **

J'avais promis de ne pas faire de résumé.

Vala, je tiens ma promesse.

-----

_Néanmoins, je tiens quand même à vous remercier. _

_Merci Osi-chan (Je ne suis qu'une sadique mouahaha... Quand même faut bien garder Sasuke pour la suite hein ? Et toi Sasuke ne « sharinganise » pas Osi-chan stp.), Yumi (eh voui Sasuke nous a fait une rechute... Petit rebelle à la con va !), Miss Mary Rose (merci pour le compliment, je fais de mon mieux pour activer mes petites papattes pour pianoter la suite !), Laura (hmm, tu dois parler de Love Mode non ? C'est un des premiers yaois que j'ai lu et c'est sûr qu'il a laissé une trace sur mes écrits actuels. Même si je vois mal Kakashi en Aoi, patron du club. Aoi a la classe et Kakashi est à la masse...) et Encore une victoire de canard (heu... Disons que Lee est... jeune, ça te convient ? Ahah et en terme d'évènements c'est pas finiiiiiii !)_

_Buzame... Ahlàlà, que te dire ? Mis à part que tu attends toujours la fin de la fiction que je n'ai pas finie de taper... Je vais m'y mettre promis avant que ce soit moi que tu tapes (ça y est ta cruauté à mon égard a été dévoilée au grand jour !)_

-----

ooooo

**Chapitre VI : Frères.**

_Je suis seul._

_Depuis toujours._

_Laissez moi._

_Vous ne m'aimez pas._

_Et... Je vous hais._

Il était seul, au milieu de la foule.

Il était traqué. Comme une bête. Il fallait qu'il trouve au plus vite où se cacher. Pourquoi devait-il toujours fuir ? Depuis qu'il était petit, tout n'avait été que mensonge. La seule à ne pas le trahir avait été la Solitude.

_« Dis Maman, pourquoi je suis un monstre ? »_

ooooo

Il vit une immense maison dont toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il s'y faufila et arrivé dans le salon, il se recroquevilla au sol et ne bougea plus.

Il imagina de toutes ses forces que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar... Il entendit quelque chose bouger et se releva immédiatement aux aguets.

Devant lui, dans la pénombre, se tenait un homme aux yeux effrayants : des yeux rouge sang aussi incandescents que la cigarette qu'il tenait en main et qui émettait une lueur tremblotante.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix glaciale

Mais le jeune garçon se jeta sur ce qui devait être le propriétaire de la maison en guise de réponse. A son étonnement, celui-ci le maîtrisa bien vite et l'asseyant sur un sofa lui dit :

- Je ne sais pas si tu es un enfant sauvage ou un truc du genre mais t'as vraiment intérêt à m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans mon salon.

Mais il ne répondit rien. Le propriétaire n'ajouta plus rien et s'allongea sur un fauteuil tout en fumant sa cigarette.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi ne le chassait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas d'explications ?

- Je m'appelle Gaara, finit par dire le garçon.

- Uchiha Itachi, marmonna l'autre. »

ooooo

Le lendemain, lorsque Itachi ouvrit les yeux, il vit sa cigarette éteinte gisant au sol puis Gaara : Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts et le fixait intensément.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Je ne dors pas.

- Je dois partir travailler. T'as qu'à te servir.

La voix d'Itachi était froide mais pas agressive et Gaara se demanda comment un individu rencontré la veille pouvait lui accorder une telle confiance. A moins que ce ne soit de l'indifférence...

Et lorsque Itachi rentra, il retrouva Gaara prostré accroupi et immobile, une assiette vide devant lui. « Il s'est alimenté c'est déjà ça » pensa Itachi.

- Je suis rentré, annonça-t-il. » Gaara regarda Itachi puis hôcha la tête silencieusement.

Ainsi commença la plus singulière des cohabitations.

ooooo

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'ils « vivaient » ensemble. Chacun menait sa vie à sa façon, sans se parler, chacun était libre... Et cela convenait à Gaara qui préférait l'indifférence au mensonge.

Ce jour-là encore, Gaara attendait Itachi. Mais lorsque la porte d'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas le brun mais un homme vêtu de noir qui entra et qui saisit le jeune garçon au cou. Gaara le regarda tandis qu'il sentait ses forces lui échappaient :

_La boucle était bouclée. Le monstre qui n'aurait pas dû naître allait mourir._

Mais alors que Gaara atteignait l'extase en sentant ses membres s'alourdir et sa vie lui échapper, il sentit l'étreinte se desserrer et l'homme vêtu de noir s'écroula de tout son poids sur le jeune homme.

Itachi venait de tuer cet homme. Son regard était impassible comme s'il venait d'accomplir un acte banal.

« Il y a certaines choses que tu dois m'expliquer... Dit Itachi.

Gaara ne dit rien, puis, comme pris de démence, il commença à bafouiller :

- Je le savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle n'aurait pas dû m'avoir. Elle n'était qu'une simple maîtresse. Mon existence est une erreur. Elle a voulu me tuer mais c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. C'est drôle non ? Son visage était déformé par un sourire sadique.

Mon père, un chef de gang m'a renié. Ma mère m'a rejeté. Et tous veulent me tuer car je suis son seul héritier. C'est vraiment trop drôle... C'est...

Son regard venait à nouveau de se poser sur le corps inerte : Gaara ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cet homme gisant : Il se disait qu'il avait peut être une famille, des amis qu'il ne reverrait plus... Toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas eues, il privait un homme de les avoir... Itachi suivit ce regard et ôta le cadavre du salon.

- Tu as tué pour survivre. Mais tu es toujours humain... Contrairement à moi.

- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, moi qui ne suis qu'un monstre... Cela signifie que tu es toujours humain... »

Itachi ne répondit rien et emmena Gaara manger dehors.

ooooo

« J'aurai mieux fait de pas venir.

- Bonsoir Kiba. Répondit poliment « l'individu du transat »

- Vous n'auriez pas pu vous habiller différemment par rapport à d'habitude ? C'est la honte de s'afficher au club avec vous sérieux, annonça le jeune garçon qui de son côté avait sorti un jean moulant, un débardeur noir ainsi qu'une veste à capuche surmontée de fausse fourrure pour en mettre plein la vue à l'individu toujours habillé de son éternel manteau grisâtre.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien et entraîna Kiba jusqu'au bar.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de cocktails plus ou moins alcoolisés, Kiba avait atteint un état assez pathétique :

- Dis, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je m'appelle Shino, répondit l'inconnu qui était totalement sobre (bien qu'ayant bu autant de cocktails que Kiba).

- Bon, Shino-chaaaaan, je vais te chanter une petiteuh chanson rien que pour toi !

Puis s'armant d'une bouteille de champagne désormais vide, Kiba, à grands renforts de gestes entama, une chanson dont les paroles étaient plus ou moins approximatives selon sa mémoire.

Shino riait franchement devant le spectacle de Kiba qui se trémoussait. En entendant pour la première voix un véritable rire venant de l'individu encapuchoné, Kiba se pencha et murmurra très sensuellement :

- Et je suis sûr que je pourrais réussir à te faire émettre d'autres genres de bruits...

A boireeeeeeeeeeeee ! Yeah baby ! Acheva-t-il en s'écroulant sur Shino qui décida que Kiba avait peut être un peu trop bu (c'est pas trop tôt...) et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Arrivé devant la porte de Kiba, Shino y assena un bon coup de pied pour l'ouvrir et y déposa le corps du jeune homme qui au contact du moelleux matelas entrouvrit les yeux en disant :

- Hmm... Shino, reste ici.

- Je devrais te laisser te reposer, répondit celui-ci.

- C'est ça qui m'énerve avec toi. T'es trop sérieux. T'as vraiment le don de m'énerver tu sais... Je sais pas quoi faire...

- Ah oui ? Demanda Shino en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme allongé.

- Ben oui, j'arrive pas à me sentir à l'aise avec toi, c'est bien la première fois, reprit le jeune garçon en retirant sa veste à fourrure.

- Ah oui ? Répéta Shino en se plaçant au-dessus de Kiba qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation. Et si je te faisais te sentir bien ?

Kiba le regarda, étonné d'abord, puis sourit à Shino qui enleva ses lunettes et son épais manteau sous l'œil curieux du brun qui se demandait ce qui pouvait y avoir en dessous de ce manteau :

A sa grande déception, il avait un col roulé assorti au manteau mais en même temps il fallait avouer que croiser directement le regard de Shino pour la première fois, fit monter le rouge aux joues de Kiba.

Shino posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Kiba, puis les fit descendre petit à petit sur le torse bien vite dégagé de tout débardeur, s'attardant ça et là et arrachant à Kiba ses premiers gémissements de plaisir. Puis il entreprit de débarrasser Kiba de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Il observa pendant quelques instants le corps s'offrant à son regard puis il reprit ses baisers sur le membre de Kiba, qui gémissait de plus belle, se sentant grisé tant par l'alcool que par le plaisir.

Shino continuait à s'affairer mais Kiba voulut l'arrêter, se sentant à sa limite. Cependant, Shino continua et Kiba finit par se libérer dans sa bouche.

Conscient que les choses se passaient habituellement dans le sens inverse au club, Kiba se sentit vraiment honteux et s'empressa d'aller chercher une serviette mais Shino la refusa poliment.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... Dit Kiba d'un air contrit

- C'est rien... Tu t'es senti bien non ?

« Alors là, c'était l'aberration totale : C'était le client qui demandait à l'hôte s'il avait apprécié ses prouesses... » pensa Kiba, stupéfait.

Malgré une prise de conscience plus ou moins confuse de cette réalité, Kiba ne put que répondre :

- C'était bon.

Shino sourit, remit ses lunettes et s'apprêtait à sortir...

- Attends Shino, y'à deux gros problèmes là ! Cria Kiba pour empêcher Shino de sortir

- Quoi ? Demanda Shino en faisant volte-face.

- Eh bien, Un « gros » problème... Dit Kiba en indiquant la bosse évidente qui déformait le pantalon de Shino... Et puis je n'ai rien fait... Et on n'a pas fini... Et tu es mon client quand même !

- Je ne veux pas que tu me traites comme un simple client... Et puis pour ce qui est de ça (retour à la bosse) je vais m'en occuper aux toilettes.

- Mais... Reprit Kiba. La porte venait de se refermer. Et merde !

Kiba décida de prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

ooooo

A travers la fenêtre, Sasuke voyait la neige s'abattre silencieusement. Il s'imprégna de ce silence pendant un moment avant de reprendre la direction du bureau de Kakashi.

« Mais quel étonnement ! N'est ce pas mon petit frère que voilà ?

Itachi se tenait devant lui, à la place occupée habituellement par Kakashi qui semblait être absent.

- Je veux emmener Naruto avec moi. Annonça Sasuke en essayant de ne pas dévier de son but premier : Avoir l'exclusivité sur Naruto.

- Tu es tenace Sasuke... Dit son frère en se levant et contournant le bureau de Kakashi. Je ne pensais pas que tu sois accro à ce point à ce blondinet.

Mais n'est ce pas imprudent de ta part de me dire cela ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à faire disparaître tout ceux qui te sont chers...

- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Naruto, je te jure que...

- Que quoi ? Demanda ironiquement Itachi, ces yeux rubis s'animant à la vue de la colère de son frère.

Sasuke avait dépassé son seuil de « zenitude », il saisit une paire de ciseaux qui traînait sur le bureau et s'apprêtait à les planter dans le cou de son frère quand un éclair rouge lui passa devant les yeux :

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune garçon roux, au regard inexpressif, et dont la main qui avait été transpercée par la lame du ciseau ruisselait de sang.

Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre son geste lorsque Gaara commença à répéter inlassablement :

- Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne veux plus qu'on me prenne ceux pour qui j'existe. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne veux plus...

Sasuke comprenait : Gaara venait de protéger son frère pour les mêmes raisons qui avaient motivé Sasuke à vouloir le tuer.

_La peur d'être seul. La peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger des êtres qui nous sont chers. _

Le brun ne savait pas si l'attachement qu'éprouvait son frère pour ce garçon était réel ou non (et il en doutait...) mais lui semblait tenir à lui. Et à cet instant-là, Sasuke pensa que s'il y avait encore en son frère ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humanité, ce garçon serait capable de la faire s'épanouir comme l'avait fait Naruto avec lui.

Itachi regarda Gaara s'enlever la lame plantée dans sa main en serrant les dents, pour ne pas exposer sa douleur.

A dire vrai, toutes les attaques en son encontre l'avaient toujours laissé de glace, de par leur prévisibilité mais le fait que l'on veuille le protéger, surprit Itachi au plus haut point.

- Pars. Dit Sasuke

Itachi le regarda sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas le comportement de son frère.

- Pars je te dis. Hurla Sasuke comme si la présence de son frère pouvait le faire changer d'avis à tout moment. Il est blessé, ajouta-t-il. »

Gaara perdait beaucoup de sang. Itachi fit un rapide bandage et mena le jeune garçon hors du bureau. « Sasuke a changé », pensa Itachi, s'étonnant lui-même de son comportement si attentionné.

Sasuke venait de laisser son frère partir. Mais cette fois ci, pas d'amertume, pas de regrets, pas de vengeance...

A partir de cette seconde, pour Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi n'existait plus.

ooooo

Hors des grilles du BxBoy.

Soutenu par Itachi, Gaara se laissait ballotter, à bout de forces. Sa main ne lui faisait plus mal mais tout ses autres sens semblaient être affectés.

Gaara commençait à délirer et enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Itachi qui ne dit rien. Et tandis que Gaara grelottait de fièvre, Itachi le porta en l'enveloppant dans son manteau.

Et ils partirent loin, loin de tout, sous ce froid hivernal...

ooooo

En entrant dans la chambre, Sasuke trouva Naruto assis sur le lit, ces deux yeux azur posés sur lui. Mais dans ceux-ci, Sasuke ne lut ni colère ni reproches... Juste une indicible tristesse.

« Tu l'as tué n'est ce pas ? Demanda le blond

- Non. C'est fini. Tout est fini. On va partir d'ici Naruto.

Le blond n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Des larmes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il riait aux éclats :

- T'es vraiment insupportable : Tu pourrais quand même choisir entre rire ou pleurer ! Reprocha Sasuke en souriant. »

_« Bientôt nous serons dehors... Ensemble... Un monde rien que pour nous»_

ooooo

**Fin du chapitre V**

**La suite dans quelques jours**

Mon dieu, l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin ! Comme ça passe vite...

J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours et j'attends vos reviews.

Excusez moi pour cet Itachi un peu gentillet sur les bords et son apparition un peu furtive dans cette fic... J'avais vraiment hésité à ce que Sasuke arrive à le tuer... Mais dans mon optimiste légendaire je lui laisse une dernière chance. Et puis la rancune et la vengeance n'ont jamais rien apporté de bon et depuis qu'il est avec Naruto, Sasuke l'a bien compris je pense...

La relation qui s'est installée entre Gaara et Itachi est plus qu'étrange, peut être même malsaine étant donné que ce sont tous les deux des psychopates en puissance...

Bref, vous verrez bien ce qu'ils vont devenir...

Je vous remercie de votre soutien !


	7. Chapitre VII : Départs

**Auteur **: Himitsu-Satsuki

**Titre **: BxBoy

**Rating** : M (du lemoneuh)

**Couple **: **Pleins !**

**Tite note qui n'a que le mérite d'exister : **

Après le départ d'Itachi, tout semble aller pour le mieux entre Naruto et Sasuke mais qu'en est-il des autres couples ? Tout ne s'annonce pas aussi facile que prévu...

_-----_

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je le lis que très peu de fics Naruto et donc les couples « traditionnels » m'échappent un peu... _

_Ainsi le couple Itachi/Gaara (enfin plutôt « l'alliance » Itachi/Gaara, car tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, je doute que le mot « amour » ait une signification...) m'a paru assez naturel : Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle la solidarité psychopathique... Ahah. _

_Merci à Osi-chan (Le Gaara/Itachi a surtout une utilité pour faire avancer l'histoire comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre (et puis s'il te fait rire ! Pourquoi pas ?) Autrement, Sasuke et Itachi te « sharinganiseront »...), Big Mistake (ah la liaison Kiba/Shino, je m'amuse vraiment en l'écrivant ! Merci en tout cas !), Mikau 32 (c'est vrai qu'en terme de valeur esthétique un trou dans la main c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux...), Yumi (merci merci ! Liberté ! Yeah !), Encore une victoire de canard (ahah. Que dire plus ? Love les psychos !) et Baka Saru (Merci ! Et pis les reviews me font toujours plaisir !)_

_Et merci à Buzame qui attend toujours la fin (qui pour le moment n'est concentrée que dans mon petit cerveau...)_

_-----_

ooooo

**Chapitre VII : Départs.**

« Tu es prêt ?

Naruto acquiesça en montrant la petite valise devant lui : En fait, ça lui paraissait incroyable que quasiment toute son existence puisse tenir dans une si petite valise.

Sasuke saisit le bagage peu encombrant et ils sortirent de la chambre de Naruto. Cette chambre serait sûrement occupée à nouveau par une autre personne qui y construirait ses propres souvenirs ici... A cette pensée, le cœur de Naruto se serra.

Le blond avait déjà fait ses adieux à tout le monde. Les adieux sont souvent tristes mais la bonne humeur permanente de Naruto les avait rendu joyeux avec juste un léger arrière goût de nostalgie...

Il franchirent le seuil de l'immense bâtiment du BxBoy et s'engagèrent dans la grande allée les menant au portail.

Le ciel était noir et la neige continuait à tomber, toujours aussi immaculée...

Arrivés devant la grille, Naruto s'arrêta : Il voyait au travers du portail, les gens qui passaient, qui riaient, qui s'agitaient... La simple frénésie urbaine... C'était terrifiant. Le blond sembla pétrifié quand Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule. Mais à dire vrai, cela ne rassura pas pour autant Naruto qui semblait obnubilé par la foule des passants.

- Je t'aime. Lui chuchotta Sasuke à l'oreille. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait textuellement ses sentiments et Naruto sortit de sa contemplation, reporta son regard sur Sasuke et lui saisit la main. Le brun remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement mais ne dit rien.

- Allons-y. Dit Naruto et il posa ses mains sur les barreaux glacés pour les écarter. »

D'hôte numéro 1 du BxBoy club, Naruto venait de passer au statut de simple anonyme. Cette idée lui plut et le fit sourire.

Le portail s'ouvrit. Ils partirent.

ooooo

Au menu du petit-déjeuner de Kiba ce matin là : Un bol d'aspirine accompagné d'un verre de chocolat chaud (non, pas le contraire vu son état...). Akamaru lui lança un regard chargé de reproches et Kiba lui répondit :

« Pitié, épargne moi ce regard de chien battu... J'ai trop mal au crâne sérieux...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, sa migraine empira : Il tomba nez à nez avec Shino qui apparemment essayait de trouver le courage nécessaire pour frapper à sa porte.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Décidément, cette conversation s'annonçait des plus trépidantes...

- Heu... ça va ? Demanda Shino inquiet de la mine zombifiée du brun

- Supeeer... Ironisa Kiba en imitant « la posture du mec cool » de Lee

- Est-ce que tu aurais oublié ce qui s'est passé hier ? Hasarda Shino en réajustant le col de son manteau gris.

- J'aurais préféré... Marmonna Kiba en se renfrognant.

- Je suis navré d'avoir profité voire abusé de toi... S'excusa Shino d'un ton neutre et pas désolé du tout.

- Heu... ça, ben je m'en fous en fait... T'es pas allé jusqu'au bout donc... Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir puis reprit : Et d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es pas allé jusqu'au bout hein ? Et comment je dois comprendre le fait que tu ne te considères pas comme mon client ?

A l'autre bout du couloir où s'alignaient les chambres d'hôtes, Shikamaru marchait tranquillement en sifflotant. Quand Kiba le vit, il attira Shino dans sa chambre le plaqua contre la porte et ne bougea plus, attentif aux moindres bruits. Le sifflotement se rapprocha, puis finit par laisser à nouveau place au silence.

- Sérieux, tu m'apportes que des emmerdes... S'énerva le brun. Je sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé s'il nous avait surpris en train de papoter jovialement dans un couloir interdit d'accès aux clients...

Puis Kiba prit conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait : Il était plaqué contre Shino qui lui-même était plaqué contre la porte de la chambre.

Il recula vite afin de rompre toute proximité et se hâta de ramasser les lunettes de Kiba, qui, dans le feu de l'action étaient tombées.

- Tiens. Dit-il en lui tendant précipitamment ses lunettes.

Mais Shino saisit le bras de Kiba et l'attira à lui, inversant ainsi les rôles : C'était maintenant Kiba qui se trouvait contre la porte.

- Et si nous reprenions notre conversation maintenant ? Annonça Shino en toisant Kiba. »

ooooo

Shikamaru passait dans le couloir en sifflotant lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Neji qui le rattrappa en courant.

« Je... Enfin... Vu que tu pars ce soir du club... Je pensais... Comment dire...Enfin...

C'était vraiment étonnant de voir Neji aussi gêné et cela ne fit qu'accroître la curiosité de Shikamaru quant au contenu de sa requête.

- Tu ne veux pas passer par ma chambre ? Il avait prononcé ces mots très vite et le cerveau de Shikamaru prit quelques secondes avant de déchiffrer le sens concret de la phrase.

- Pour que tu sois aussi embarrassé à me demander ça... Je doute que tes intentions envers ma personne ne soient... Comment dire ? Il marqua une pause. Sexuelles...

Neji lui lança un regard méchant : Shikamaru venait de le prendre au piège de ses propres paroles...

- J'accepte cordialement ton invitation, acheva Shikamaru d'un ton amusé. »

ooooo

Akamaru regardait son maître plaqué contre le mur, face à Shino.

« Merde, comment peux-tu permettre que je sois aussi soumis Akamaru ? Mords-le, je sais pas moi ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Mais apparemment le message de détresse télépathique que Kiba venait d'envoyer à son chien n'eut aucun effet...

Cependant, l'intelligente bête eut la présence d'esprit de sortir de la pièce, sentant que Kiba et Shino avaient besoin de parler seuls à seuls...

Et c'est ainsi que Kiba vit son ultime échappatoire trottiner calmement jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté.

- Reprenons donc... Dit Shino en se rapprochant dangereusement de Kiba qui se sentit virer au pivoine.

« Et pourquoi je rougis moi ? On dirait une jeune épouse... C'est moi l'hôte ici ! C'est moi qui domine ! Se persuada-t-il mentalement. »

- Oui, reprenons... Répéta Kiba en attirant de façon très entreprenante Shino à lui.

- T'es vraiment dur à comprendre... Il y a une seconde tu jouais les biches effarouchées et là, tu me sauterais dessus sans vergogne... Dit Shino, un peu dérouté par l'attitude du jeune homme. Mais il ajouta : C'est un des aspects de ta personnalité que j'aime.

J'accepte de reprendre, reprit-il, mais je voudrais que l'on le fasse... Comme... Des amants.

Kiba haussa un sourcil et demanda calmement :

- Par amants, tu sous-entends amoureux ? C'est-à-dire qu'au-delà de l'acte lui-même tu voudrais une sorte de... Tendresse, un truc de ce genre c'est ça ?

- Dis explicitement, c'est ça.

- T'as vraiment des fantasmes tordus. Ajouta Kiba. Bon faisons le, acheva-t-il, fermement décidé à prendre sa revanche sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il entraîna Shino jusqu'au lit mais celui-ci prit vite les commandes des opérations, se plaçant au dessus de Kiba et enlevant la chemise du brun.

- Tu es vraiment beau, annonça Shino en contemplant le corps de Kiba, entretenu par la natation quotidienne.

Ce compliment fit plaisir à Kiba tant il semblait avoir été dit sincèrement. Et au fur et à mesure que Shino le caressait, faisant parcourir doucement ses mains sur son corps, Kiba sentait qu'il se prenait au jeu...

Kiba était en caleçon. Shino portait encore son pantalon et son col roulé gris... Kiba décida donc de rééquilibrer les choses. Mais alors qu'il portait ses mains sous le col roulé de Shino celui-ci l'arrêta.

- J'ai des cicatrices sur le torse. Je doute que ça soit vraiment agréable à voir. Annonça Shino. Mais devant l'air suspicieux de Kiba il enchaîna :

Mes parents sont archéologues et étant petit j'ai beaucoup voyagé pour leur travail... Un jour, je suis tombé dans un ravin et la chute a été si violente que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Lorsque mes parents m'ont retrouvé, quelques jours plus tard, une partie de mon corps avait été rongée par la colonie d'insectes qui se trouvait dans ce ravin. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir et je comprendrai très bien que...

Mais Kiba avait déjà enlevé le haut de Shino, exposant ainsi toutes les cicatrices qui faisaient des sillons plus ou moins profonds dans la peau du jeune homme.

- Je m'en fous de ça. Même si c'est que pour maintenant, tu es mon amoureux non ? Demanda Kiba en souriant.

Puis il fit parcourir ses lèvres sur la peau marquée, laissant un sillon plus brûlant et plus douloureux que toutes les blessures de Shino. Et ce fut avec la plus grande délectation que Kiba entendit un premier gémissement au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres descendaient et que ses mains expertes avaient déjà entrepris d'ouvrir le pantalon de Shino. Gémissements qui ne firent que redoubler lorsque les lèvres de Kiba atteignirent le membre de Shino qui malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait, eu tout de même la lucidité pour retirer l'ultime morceau de vêtement de Kiba, à savoir son caleçon.

Puis, il le prépara, petit à petit à s'habituer à sa présence. Kiba hâletait et se pencha vers Shino pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce fut un long baiser. Leur premier baiser.

« Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ? Je l'ai embrassé... » pensa Kiba en rompant ce contact.

En effet dans son métier d'hôte, Kiba s'était fixé comme limite de ne jamais embrasser le client. C'était une façon peut être puérile pour lui de prendre une certaine distance vis-à-vis de ses actes et de ses sentiments. Tout devait rester purement... Charnel.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, hurlait Kiba mentalement, tandis que Shino le regardait avec un tendre sourire. S'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme si tu m'aimais vraiment... »

- Dépêche toi, dit Kiba. Tu n'as pas besoin de me préparer... C'est juste sexuel. Mais Kiba sentait que sa propre voix sonnait faux...

- Même si l'amour que j'ai pour toi est à sens unique, je voudrais juste que tu te rappelles de moi... Et puis ça risque aussi de te faire très mal... Ajouta-t-il en souriant. Alors laisse toi aller... prononça Shino dans un souffle.

Kiba ne protesta plus et le laissa faire. Pourquoi sentait-il que le contrôle des choses lui échappait ? Pourquoi sa voix qui prononçait le prénom de Shino lui semblait-elle si suave, si différente des autres fois ?

Chaque parcelle de son corps et chaque cellule de son esprit semblaient tout enregistrer : Le visage de Shino, sa voix rauque, son poids, son odeur, le goût de sa peau, ses mots d'amour... Comme s'ils voulaient imposer à Kiba le souvenir persistant de ce matin d'hiver où ils avaient fait l'amour. »

ooooo

Shikamaru était dans la chambre de Neji. Enfin disons plutôt dans le lit de Neji...

« Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? Demandait Neji

- Non.

- Tu ne feras pas l'amour avec un autre que moi ?

- Tu sais que c'est assez crispant pour moi que tu dises ça alors qu'on vient de le faire... Répondit Shikamaru en faisant la grimace.

- Je plaisante. Je sais que tu m'attendras sagement ou je te tue. Ajouta Neji en souriant.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter ni à sourire. Mais sachant que Shikamaru s'inquièterait sûrement pour lui s'il semblait triste alors le jeune homme s'efforçait de paraître le plus enjoué possible.

Mais malgré avoir prié de toutes ses forces pour que le temps s'arrête dans son monde qui se limitait à cet instant à Shikamaru qui l'enlaçait tendrement, Neji dut se résigner au fait qu'il partait pour de bon.

Le brun se leva, se rhabilla et enfila un épais manteau. Puis il se retourna vers Neji pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Mais lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, il entendit une petite voix qui disait :

- Emmène moi.

Il se recula et regarda Neji qui répéta :

- Si je suis vraiment important pour toi, emmène moi avec toi.

Shikamaru savait bien que s'il emmènait Neji avec lui, son geste serait lourd de conséquences : N'ayant pas achevé son contrat, Neji serait traqué par les hauts dirigeants des entreprises BxBoy... Ils ne pourraient pas mener une vie paisible.

Mais Shikamaru dit simplement :

- Allons-y. »

ooooo

Le jour suivant, lorsque Kiba se présenta à la chambre de Shino, celle-ci était vide. On lui informa que Shino venait de quitter le club. Alors le brun sortit de la demeure et se dirigea calmement vers le portail, sans aucune illusion : Shino s'était sûrement évanoui dans la nature à l'heure qui l'était. D'ailleurs le portail du club était déjà fermé.

Mais Shino se tenait là, devant le portail. Kiba s'arrêta. Ils étaient face à face, séparés par le portail en fer.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. Annonça Shino de sa voix monocorde.

- Pourquoi t'as pas attendu avant de sortir alors ? Demanda Kiba, d'un air blasé.

- Les adieux seraient trop durs et tu ne voudrais sûrement plus me lâcher.

- Dit plutôt que t'as eu trop peur que je te botte le cul et pour tout te dire, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque... T'aurais pu prévenir quand même, t'es vraiment un sociopathe... Lança Kiba

Shino sourit de ce qu'il prenait pour un compliment et reprit :

- En fait, c'est juste parce que je sais que si je te demandais de venir avec moi tu refuserais... T'es comme ça, tu préfères ton indépendance plutôt que ta liberté.

Et Kiba savait que Shino avait raison.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, reprit Shino.

- Ouais. »

Shino repartit vers la rue tandis que Kiba reprit le chemin du BxBoy.

ooooo

Les choses au BxBoy avaient évolué... Petit à petit.

Et après cet hiver riche en départs autorisés ou non, un printemps doux et tout aussi prometteur arriva. Avec à la clé, un nouveau départ pour un hôte et pas des moindres...

Lee marchait dans l'allée et essayait d'intérioriser tant bien que mal la jubilation intense qu'il ressentait. En effet son optimisme légendaire ne s'y trompait pas : Gai-sensei l'attendait dehors pour qu'ils partent s'entraîner en Chine... Et puis _elle_ aussi serait là, elle l'attendrait...

Mais ce que Lee ne savait pas, c'est que parfois, les choses ne se déroulent pas forcément de la manière dont on le souhaite...

Arriva au portail, il ne vit personne.

Personne, à part les gens qui déambulaient de l'autre côté de la grille et qui ne semblaient même pas remarquer l'atterrement du jeune garçon qui avait beau écarquiller les yeux sans pour autant voir un quelconque signe d'un costume moulant vert ou de cheveux roses...

Lee finit par se faire une raison : Ils ne viendraient pas.

Alors il sortit et se laissa porter par les gens pressés pour échouer sous un abri-bus. Là, il s'assit, encore sous le choc, posant sa valise en face de lui. Il sortit le billet dont la destination était Beijing. Maintenant, il ne savait plus réellement s'il voulait y aller...

Puis reprenant peu à peu ses esprits malgré sa tristesse persistante, il remarqua que la personne assise à côté de lui avait aussi une valise en face d'elle. Ressentant une certaine solidarité mutuelle de « porteur de valise » envers cette personne, il leva la tête et s'apprêtait à sourire d'un air compatissant à cette personne mais il n'y arriva pas :

En effet, la jeune fille à côté de lui avait de beaux cheveux d'un rose pâle qui lui tombaient à présent à la hauteur du cou, elle avait mis une robe aux motifs printaniers et lorsque ces yeux verts rieurs croisèrent ceux figés de Lee, elle annonça :

« Ni hao. _Bonjour_

Par cette réponse, Lee comprit que Sakura viendrait avec lui en Chine.

Puis prenant peu à peu conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait, il regarda tout autour de lui : Adossé à l'extérieur de l'abri bus, il y avait un homme, lui aussi tenait une valise. A vrai dire, Lee connaissait très bien cet homme à l'allure ringarde :

- Gai-sensei. Murmurra-t-il, sa voix trahissant sa surprise.

- Lee, reprit son maître, tout aussi ému.

- Gai-sensei, dit Lee en se levant

- Lee, annonça Gai en s'approchant de son élève, les larmes aux yeux.

- Gai-sensei...

(... Bref je vous épargne la suite de ce dialogue redondant et très instructif quant à l'identité des deux personnages en présence...)

Après l'exaltation des retrouvailles, ils se rassirent tous les trois sur le banc de l'abri-bus, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Alors ils ne dirent rien, savourant ces quelques instants de bonheur intérieurement.

- Un jour, commença Gai, Sakura est venue me voir au restaurant où je travaillais et elle m'a dit qu'elle se joindrait à notre voyage... Vraiment, Lee tu as de la chance d'avoir une petite copine si attentionnée et belle.

Lee s'apprêtait à contredire son maître pour ne pas mettre Sakura dans l'embarras, lorsqu'il vit la teinte pêche que pris celle-ci à l'écoute de cette phrase. Alors, il se contenta de sourire...

_Ce printemps s'annonçait bien différent de tous les autres..._

ooooo

Kakashi était, comme à son habitude à son bureau, en lisant sa bible : _Le paradis du batifolage_.

Alors qu'il tournait fiévreusement les pages pour découvrir la suite de l'histoire (qu'il devait pourtant déjà avoir lu une bonne centaine de fois), le téléphone sonna.

A contrecoeur, il délaissa sa lecture pour remplir son rôle de patron :

« Hm ? Annonça-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Puis il écouta longuement l'énoncé de son interlocuteur qu'il ponctuait ça et là d'autres « Hm » tout aussi expressifs.

Lorsque celui-ci eut fini son monologue, Kakashi reposa le combiné et essaya d'analyser au mieux toutes les informations qu'il venait d'ingurgiter en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Deux hommes étaient recherchés pour avoir massacré le chef d'un gang ainsi que la majorité de ses hommes de main. Un de ces deux hommes avaient été formellement reconnu comme le propriétaire des entreprises BxBoy, Uchiha Itachi. L'autre, selon les rares témoins, n'était qu'un simple gamin roux...

Tout deux étaient en fuite. Et tous les investissements des clubs BxBoy dans tout le pays avaient été retirés par Itachi.

Donc, à l'heure qu'il était, ils étaient sûrement tout deux bien loin, avec une somme considérable en poche. Somme qui n'était donc plus dans les caisses du BxBoy.

La conclusion de ce raisonnement se présenta comme une évidence pour Kakashi :

Le BxBoy venait de faire faillite et en conséquence, il devait fermer.

Kakashi se leva, enfila son manteau, prit _le Paradis du Batifolage_ qu'il mit dans sa poche et sortit de son bureau.

Finalement, il referma la porte, bien décidé à ne plus jamais y rentrer.

ooooo

**Le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

L'aventure touche à sa fin...

Le dernier chapitre va éclairer les situations finales de chacun des personnages...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et pour ceux qui pensaient qu'Itachi allait devenir gentil aux côtés de Gaara, c'est un peu raté...

Enfin, peut être que maintenant que Gaara a accompli sa vengeance, ils pourront vivre plus « sereinement » (enfin si avec tout ces crimes, ils arrivent à rester sereins, bref...) ou au contraire sombrer dans un gouffre de violence... On n'en sait rien. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer par vous-même leur avenir _(à mon avis, ils sont tellement paranos qu'ils vont s'entretuer ahah !)_

J'attends vos reviews que je lis toujours avec le même enthousiasme et ce, depuis le premier chapitre.


	8. Chapitre VIII : Fin

**Auteur **: Himitsu-Satsuki

**Titre **: BxBoy

**Rating** : M (du lemoneuh)

**Couple **: **Pleins !**

**Tite note qui n'a que le mérite d'exister : **

Dernier chapitre. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu mener ce projet à terme sans le laisser tomber (contrairement à d'autres fics que je ne publierai jamais car au fur et à mesure que je les écrivais je les trouvais... Nulles.) et j'espère que cette fic vous a plu (et que cette fin vous plaira).

_Pour la dernière fois, je remercie à nouveau tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic : Merci de vos encouragements, de votre soutien !_

_Et merci à Buzame qui m'a encouragé avant que j'ose publier cette fiction._

_-----_

_Merci à Yumi (bin en fait Neji est parti avec Shikamaru alors qu'il avait pas le droit...), Big Mistake (allez un petit mais vraiment tout petit Kakashi x Iruka pour toi !), Osi-chan (ahah Itachi ne pouvait pas vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, c'était impossible !!!), encore une victoire de canard (VANFERFUL ! J'aime beaucoup lire de longs commentaires !) et Mikau32 (Oui Kiba et Shino souffrent. Mais bon j'aime bien les happy end quand même...) _

_-----_

ooooo

**Chapitre VIII : Fin ?**

Petit à petit, la neige de cet hiver glacial avait fondu, laissant place à un printemps puis à un été brûlant...

Naruto emballait les affaires dans les cartons qui s'entassaient à présent tout autour de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

L'immense baie vitrée dont on avait ôté les rideaux, qui gisaient au sol, attendant d'être également emballés, laissait passer la lumière qui s'abattait sur la peau de Naruto.

Une chaleur oppressante, suffocante...

Sasuke descendait d'autres affaires de l'étage et Naruto soupira en pensant qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de remplir des cartons. Au passage, il admira son amant qui vêtu d'un jean et torse nu transpirait sous la chaleur et sous l'effort.

« Tu sais que tu es sexy comme ça ? Annonça le blond en enlevant le bandana qui retenait ses cheveux pour s'éponger le front.

- Je sais. Répondit Sasuke, très sûr de lui.

- Je devrais arrêter de te faire ses flatteries, sinon je vais finir par croire qu'on déménage dans une plus grande maison juste pour que ton ego puisse y entrer... Ajouta Naruto en retournant à ses cartons et à son rouleau de scotch.

- Tu es très sexy aussi, murmura Sasuke, en se plaçant derrière Naruto et glissant sa main sous le tee-shirt du blond, caressant ainsi sa peau, qui, sous l'effet du soleil, était légèrement hâlée.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Naruto en souriant malicieusement.

- Avoue que toi aussi, tu aimes les flatteries...

Naruto, comprenant qu'il venait à nouveau de se faire avoir par son amant, se détourna de celui-ci et feignit de retourner à son emballage des cartons.

Mais comme il s'y attendait Sasuke l'arrêta et l'embrassa en disant :

- Après m'avoir dit ça, tu ne comptes pas te défiler quand même ? »

Naruto jubila intérieurement en pensant qu'il savait vraiment s'y prendre avec Sasuke pour le rendre fou en lui retournant son baiser.

Il n'y avait plus de lit, car il avait déjà été transporté dans leur nouvelle maison, mais à ce moment là, ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention...

La seule chose qui importait c'était leurs souffles coupés, leurs désirs mêlés et leurs peaux brûlées vives par ce soleil d'été...

ooooo

Il lança le ballon.

Trop fort.

Celui-ci roula sur la pelouse du parc. Le petit garçon lui courut après mais arrivé en face de la personne qui tenait désormais son ballon, il s'arrêta net.

C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. En plus du fait qu'elle était très belle, ce qui arrêta le gamin fut ses yeux d'un bleu délavé : Il ne sut pas si elle était simplement surprise ou si elle lui en voulait de l'avoir dérangé ainsi.

Mais ses doutes furent vite dissipés quand elle lui tendit doucement son ballon. Le petit garçon s'approcha tout sourire, s'excusa et saisit son jouet. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire en regardant l'enfant courir à travers le parc, très fier d'avoir ramené son ballon sain et sauf.

« Je viens d'avoir Naruto au téléphone. Annonça un jeune homme en s'asseyant, nonchalant, aux côtés de la jeune fille que le fixa avec une neutralité assez inquiétante.

- Tu sais, ajouta le jeune homme brun avec un sourire, les robes te vont vraiment très bien Neji !

- Tu veux que je te tue ? Demanda l'autre en le menaçant du poing. J'ai quand même ma fierté d'homme !

Shikamaru éclata de rire en entendant cette phrase prononcée par un Neji des plus féminins, il s'allongea ensuite sur l'herbe fraîche et reprit :

- Naruto m'a dit que le BxBoy est tombé en faillite. Alors maintenant nous n'aurons plus à fuir, ni à nous cacher...

Neji regarda son amant puis il s'allongea à côté de lui et ajouta avec un sourire :

- Et je n'aurai plus à me mettre ces fichues robes pour qu'on passe inaperçu... »

Puis ils restèrent comme ça, contemplant comme à leur habitude le ciel... Mais c'était différent de toutes les autres fois...

_Cette fois-ci, ils étaient aussi libres que les nuages._

ooooo

Kiba avait conservé son rituel matinal de natation mais disons que maintenant il avait une piscine beaucoup plus grande à sa disposition...

En effet, tous les jours, il se dirigeait vers la plage avec Akamaru et il nageait pendant des heures dans l'océan à perte de vue.

Puis, après s'être séché, il se reposait un peu tandis qu'il envoyait un frisbee à Akamaru qui se faisait une joie de lui rapporter (comme quoi, un chien, ça se contente de peu...).

Mais ce jour là, en entendant un grand « Aïe ! Lâche moi !», Kiba comprit qu'apparemment Akamaru avait décidé de lui ramener un frisbee humain... Il se précipita donc et réussit à faire lâcher prise son chien qui semblait apparemment soudé au mollet du pauvre homme qu'il avait mordu.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de mordre, bafouilla Kiba en guise d'excuse, tandis qu'il lançait un regard noir à Akamaru qui ne montrait aucun signe de remords.

- Ah oui ? Demanda la victime

En entendant sa voix, Kiba ne put que tressaillir. Cette voix lui était en effet cruellement familière et avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer son prénom, des tas de souvenirs resurgirent dans son esprit.

- Shino. Murmura Kiba, n'en croyant pas ses yeux :

En effet, Shino ne semblant pas avoir supporter la chaleur actuelle, c'était débarrassé de son hideux manteau gris mais le plus étrange était qu'il portait à présent une chemise rouge aux manches courtes qui laissait voir une grande partie des cicatrices qui marquaient son torse.

Or Kiba était bien placé pour savoir que Shino détestait montrer ses blessures... Et puis, la plage était le dernier lieu où il aurait pensé le revoir.

A dire vrai, Kiba avait toujours espéré le revoir, même s'il se le cachait au mieux. Mais c'était si soudain, si insolite que Kiba ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

- Tu ne caches plus tes cicatrices ? Demanda Kiba qui avait l'impression que le Shino en face de lui était diamétralement opposé à celui qu'il avait connu.

- Non. Plus depuis qu'une certaine personne a posé ses doigts sur chacune de ses blessures. Dit Shino en souriant.

« Ah non. Finalement il n'a pas autant changé que ça, il arrive toujours à me gêner... Pensa Kiba, tandis que des souvenirs plus ou moins censurés refaisant surface dans son esprit... »

- Et puis, ajouta Shino, il paraît que c'est très viril les cicatrices alors, autant en profiter...

- Abruti. Souffla Kiba.

Shino sourit à nouveau et Kiba esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

« Les choses peuvent-elles changer maintenant que je ne suis plus au BxBoy ? » Pensa Kiba. Mais se rappelant des circonstances de leur séparation, Kiba se dit que finalement il n'y avait aucune différence.

Shino avait sa vie. Et lui, la sienne.

- Bon, je vais te laisser... Annonça Kiba en attrapant sa serviette et faisant volte-face...

Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement... Mais apparemment leurs chemins étaient destinés à se séparer continuellement...

- Je t'ai cherché.

Shino avait crié cela et Kiba s'étonna d'entendre son ancien amant hausser le ton ainsi :

- Quand j'ai su que le BxBoy avait fermé ses portes, je t'ai recherché. J'ai espéré de toutes mes forces pouvoir te revoir. Et maintenant que je te retrouve, toi, tu te barres. Alors tout ça, c'était qu'un jeu c'est ça ? Hurla-t-il à un Kiba stupéfait. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme, tu n'as pas le droit !

- Ce n'était pas un jeu. Prononça Kiba. Tu n'as jamais cherché à m'arrêter quand je suis parti. Tu ne m'as pas retenu une seule fois...

Puis il se retourna à nouveau.

- Reste.

Il avait enlacé Kiba qui ne bougea pas. Puis lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Shino venait de lui dire, il se retourna et dit simplement :

- Oui.»

_Les choses sont parfois si simples... Il suffit d'un geste, d'une parole parfois pour atteindre un bonheur à portée de main..._

ooooo

Ils étaient peu nombreux à s'être rassemblé pour les funérailles du père d'Iruka. Juste quelques familiers et des amis très proches. Iruka se tenait au premier rang avec Kakashi d'un côté et sa mère de l'autre.

Puis ils s'approchèrent tour à tour du cercueil, Iruka s'avança le premier :

« Papa. Merci pour tout. J'espère devenir quelqu'un de bien dont tu puisses être fier...

Il y a quelqu'un que j'aurai voulu que tu rencontres... Ce n'est peut être pas exactement la personne à laquelle tu t'attendais mais... Kakashi peut paraître louche au premier abord. Et en fait, il est vraiment bizarre parfois ! Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et je l'aime. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Puis chacun des proches adressa à tour de rôle un ultime adieu au défunt.

A l'heure du départ, Iruka annonça à sa mère qu'il passerait quelques jours chez Kakashi. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment opportun pour laisser sa mère toute seule mais Iruka ne pouvait se résoudre à voir sa mère, d'ordinaire si belle et si joyeuse, s'effondrer en larmes, inconsolable...

Alors il monta en silence dans la voiture de Kakashi, tandis que dehors, le soleil tombait.

_A partir de là c'est la dédicace spéciale « petit lemon gentil » pour Big Mistake_

Arrivés dans la maison de l'ancien patron du BxBoy, Iruka ouvrit la fenêtre laissant une brise s'engouffrer dans la chambre puis il s'écroula épuisé sur le lit.

Kakashi s'allongea à ses côtés, puis il se pencha pour embrasser le brun au catogan. Mais quand il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise noire d'Iruka, celui-ci l'arrêta en disant :

- Faire ça maintenant, après un enterrement, ce n'est pas très... Catholique. (sans mauvais jeu de mots) Alors il vaut mieux s'arrêter mainten...

Pour le faire taire, Kakashi fit passer légèrement ses doigts sur le torse d'Iruka qui frissonna.

- Justement, je dois honorer la promesse que j'ai faite à ton père, reprit Kakashi profitant de l'effet de surprise qu'il venait de produire pour enlever la chemise de son amant.

- Quelle promesse ? L'interrogea Iruka

- Je lui ai promis que je m'occuperai de toi et que je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux avec moi... Alors... Commençons dès à présent.

La justification de Kakashi laissa Iruka un peu perplexe mais à dire vrai, il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Alors quand Kakashi le déshabilla, il se laissa faire, le déshabillant à son tour.

Ils l'avaient fait déjà beaucoup de fois mais Kakashi ne se lassait jamais de voir le regard de son amant embrumé par le plaisir tandis qu'il le pénétrait, sa voix qui lui en demandait toujours plus... Kakashi était complètement prisonnier d'Iruka et de leurs désirs et ça il ne le savait que trop bien...

- C'est cette voix et ce regard qui ont fait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès notre première rencontre... Souffla Kakashi tandis que le brun s'agrippait au cou de son amant.

Quant à Iruka, il ne pouvait qu'admirer Kakashi, ses cheveux aux reflets argentés, son souffle coupé, ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient avec une douceur extrême, tout son corps tendu par le plaisir, le poids de son corps. Enfin...

- Kakashi, t'es sur moi là et t'es pas léger en plus... »

L'ancien patron du BxBoy se décala donc et ils reprirent tout deux leurs souffles et inconsciemment leurs mains se rencontrèrent et leurs doigts se lièrent...

Tacitement, une promesse venait d'être faite.

_Restons ensemble._

ooooo

Quant au BxBoy, vous l'avez bien compris, il n'existait plus.

La somptueuse demeure fut mise en vente mais personne n'en voulait.

A dire vrai, dans cette rue où les gens passaient perpétuellement, personne ne semblait remarquer cet immense portail menant au club. Ou peut être faisaient-ils simplement semblant de ne pas voir cet endroit de débauche qui bafouait tous les non-dits et les tabous de la société.

Apparemment le BxBoy était destiné à tomber en ruine en emportant avec lui ses secrets.

Mais quelques semaines après sa mise en vente, sous une chaleur de plomb, les passants s'étonnèrent de voir un gros camion bloquer le chemin qu'ils empruntaient machinalement tous les jours et commencer à décharger des affaires qu'on emmenait dans l'ancien club.

« Quelles personnes assez inconscientes allaient-elles donc mener une paisible existence dans un tel lieu ? » Se demandaient les passants.

En cherchant bien, on trouva l'identité des nouveaux propriétaires.

Leurs noms ?

Un certain Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiha SASUKE...

_(pardon pour l'erreur... ahah.) _

ooooo

**Game over**

ooooo

**Voilà cette fiction est finie.**

**MERCI ! **

**Chu Chu !**

**ET...**

**A BIENTOT QUI SAIT ?**

**Himitsu-Satsuki**


End file.
